Eros Pegasus
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Deux soldats qui s'ennuient sur un vaisseau, Ronon, il y a longtemps sur sateda... Tout comme les rumeurs stellaires, vous trouverez ici un recueil de différentes nouvelles, se passant à différentes époques et en différent lieux. En revanche, place ici à la sensualité, l'amour et le sexe. Bienvenu dans le pendant érotique de mon univers!
1. Chaudes solitudes

**Tout comme les rumeurs stellaires, vous trouverez ici un recueil de différentes nouvelles, se passant à différentes époques et en différent lieux. En revanche, place ici à la sensualité, l'amour et le sexe. Bienvenu dans le pendant érotique de mon univers.**

 **Au début de chaque nouvelle se trouve une courte indication du type de relation, de temps et éventuellement de lieu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Hétéro. Cette nouvelle se passe trois cents ans après Stargate Atlantis, à bord du croiseur ouman'shii « Galactée »._

* * *

Hélia s'étira puis, se levant, alla ranger son arme impeccable à sa place sur le rack de l'armurerie.

Trois mois qu'ils patrouillaient autour du système Felnor afin d'en défendre les frontières contre les croiseurs de la reine Trelimme, que la famine avait rendue plus intrépide que jamais.

A quatre reprises, ils avaient intercepté des croiseurs wraiths, qui avaient été détruits après les sommations d'usage. Mais entre-temps, l'équipage n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Surtout pas le 47ème régiment des guerriers royaux d'Ilinka, dont elle faisait partie.

Ils étaient une force d'assaut terrestre et d'abordage, et n'étaient d'aucune utilité durant les combats spatiaux, mais ils devaient être là, à bord, prêts au combat, au cas où.

Trois mois qu'elle et ses frères et sœurs d'unités attendaient un assaut qui ne venait pas.

Les cents soixante guerriers s'ennuyaient ferme, consignés dans leurs quartier en queue du gigantesque croiseur.

Hélia s'occupait de son mieux, faisait durer ridiculement longtemps ses deux repas quotidiens, passant autant de temps que possible en salle d'entraînement et vérifiant minutieusement tout son matériel dans les moindres détails chaque jours, mais les journées avaient toujours trop d'heure, et tout son corps, habitué à de longues heures d'efforts, se languissait, fourmillant d'énergie.

Avec un soupir désabusé, elle partit en traînant les pieds jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une couchette et un petit placard dans une minuscule cabine qu'elle partageait avec Kel'kan, son Hysthar, et Hular et Martok, les jumeaux Namurs.

La politique de mixité de la reine Ilinka avait aboli depuis longtemps la ségrégation de race ou de sexe au sein des services d'Etat, aussi les vingt-huit femmes de l'unité étaient-elles toutes réparties dans différentes cabines en compagnie de leurs collègues mâles, sans aucune distinctions de race.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les deux jumeaux n'étaient pas là, sans doute occupé à défier quiconque passait à leur portée au bras de fer. En revanche, Kel'kan, immobile comme une statue, fixait le vide intersidéral par leur petit hublot, l'air apathique.

Depuis quatre ans qu'ils étaient coéquipiers, deux qu'ils étaient Hysthar, elle le connaissait bien, son bourru et grincheux de wraith.

Le grand alien, tout en muscle, n'avait que deux passions dans la vie : Le combat, et ses cheveux, qu'il avait réussi à faire pousser plus bas que ses fesses, lui attirant l'admiration des autres wraiths à bord.

Et pour le moment, la première lui faisait cruellement défaut, alors que les seconds étaient en attente d'un brossage qui tardait à venir.

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis partie, je parie. » entama-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper dans le compartiment du wraith son peigne.

Un sombre grognement de gorge lui répondit.

« Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, on peut aller faire quelques passes d'armes. » proposa-t-elle, s'attaquant délicatement aux longues mèches blanches.

Nouveau grondement.

« Tu sais, ne pas bouger de la journée ne t'aidera pas à améliorer ton humeur, ni à dormir comme il faut la nuit... Je t'entend te retourner en tout sens pendant des heures ! Et nos lits étant superposés, ça me réveille ! » poursuivit-elle, faisant glisser le peigne dans les longs cheveux soyeux.

Un grondement un peu plus agacé que les autres.

« Kel'kan, tu as le droit de me parler, tu n'est pas obligé de grogner ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller me battre « amicalement ». Je n'en peux plus de toute cette entropie, je veux de l'action ! Je veux me dépenser ! » gronda-t-il finalement hargneux.

Comme elle le comprenait. Tout son corps fourmillait de l'ennui de l'inaction. Ce devait être encore pire pour lui, qui avait été conçu pour le combat !

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un ou deux wraiths d'accord d'échanger de vraies baffes. Allez viens ! » l'encouragea-t-elle, alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval retenue par plusieurs liens de cuir.

Avec un grognement résigné, il la suivit.

« C'est bien parce que tu es mon humaine attitrée que je fais ça... » ronchonna Kel'kan, alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers le gymnase.

La salle empestait la sueur, l'air saturé de l'humidité de leurs transpirations.

Au centre d'une sorte de ring, deux humains étaient occupés à s'empoigner vigoureusement, sous les encouragements d'autres soldats.

Il fallut moins d'une minute à Hélia pour trouver deux volontaires hargneux prêts pour une vraie castagne contre Kel'kan.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'installa sur un banc. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Le matin même, elle avait surpris une conversation radio entre un technicien et le centre de commandement. Ils n'avaient plus d'hormones inhibitrices à bord, et la navette de ravitaillement ne devait arriver que le lendemain. Entre temps, la plupart des wraiths à bord seraient de plus en plus sensibles aux hormones émises par toutes les femelles de l'équipage, et deviendraient progressivement de plus en plus agressifs et territoriaux, alors que leur taux de testostérone grimperait. Ça promettait un beau spectacle !

Kel'kan et Huart'kan grimpèrent sur le ring, se faisant face.

Se jaugeant comme des fauves, les deux prédateurs se tournèrent un peu autour en feulant avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Dans un concert de rugissements, ils commencèrent à s'échanger des coups dévastateurs, faisant gicler du sang verdâtre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, alors que les paris et les encouragement allaient bon train.

Après cinq minutes de combat, Huart'kan fut déclaré vaincu par K.O, et on ne l'avait pas encore descendu du ring que l'enseigne Jol'mar grimpait pour combattre.

Kel'kan, essoufflé, le front taché de son sang, écumant de rage, se jeta sur lui avec un hurlement furieux.

Jol'mar, plus posé et plus agile, évitait avec adresse les coups de son adversaire, plaçant des feintes ravageuses quand l'occasion s'en présentait, rendant Kel'kan de plus en plus écumant.

Finalement l'officier envoya voler son subordonné, l'empoignant à deux mains par le col avant de le jeter hors du ring, lui faisant de fait perdre le combat.

Une nuée de huées déçues accueillit l'échec de Kel'kan, qui se releva en grondant, mais ne tenta pas de remonter sur le ring, s'éloignant à grand pas furieux.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Hélia le suivit, devant presque courir pour rattraper son coéquipier.

L'ignorant royalement, Kel'kan se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas furieux.

« Au moins tu t'es dépensé, et tu as quand même mis une sacrée raclée à Huart'kan ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Pilant net, le wraith se retourna brusquement, alors qu'elle lui rentrait dedans.

« Ça te plaît tellement de me voir me battre ? » gronda-t-il, toutes dents dehors.

« Ouais, carrément ! J'aime beaucoup voir la jalousie sur les traits des autres quand ils se rendent compte que je suis la coéquipière et l'Hysthar d'un des meilleurs guerriers de la compagnie ! » répondit elle avec un rictus féroce.

« Tu es au courant que les binômes sont formés selon le niveau de chacun ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je le sais, ce qui veut dire que je suis une des meilleures guerrière à bord... et ça aussi ça me plaît ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vantardise d'humain ... » grommela Kel'kan en reprenant sa marche.

« Je ne me vante pas ! Tu es un des meilleurs combattants de bords, et je ne suis pas en reste ! Tu rend bleus de jalousie tout les wraiths à bord avec tes cheveux, et je ne suis pas si mal foutue que ça pour une nana qui se bat depuis presque dix ans en première ligne ! Et on est pas décérébrés, contrairement à Zerg'kan et son débile d'Hysthar... même si bon, dans leur cas, ils font bien la paire, il faut le reconnaître ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le poursuivant.

« Tais-toi, femelle bavarde, ou alors vas crier dans les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'énerva l'alien, lui plaquant une main griffue sur la bouche.

Hélia ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu. Très doucement, du bout de la langue, elle suivit le délicat sillon du Schiithar dans la paume du wraith. Elle vit clairement ses pupilles s'étrécir alors que la surprise se peignait sur ses traits, puis il retira sa main, avant de l'essuyer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, avec un rictus dégoûté.

Elle rit.

« C'est répugnant, pas besoin de me baver dessus ! » s'offusqua-t-il

« Ohhh, ne me dis pas que c'était juste un contact baveux... A l'académie on apprend que les Schiithars sont parmi les zones les plus innervées du corps d'un wraith. Je suis sur que tu as dû ressentir quelque chose. » siffla-t-elle, taquine.

« Oui, ta langue baveuse sur ma main!» gronda-t-il, alors qu'un subtil hâle vert indiquait le contraire à la guerrière.

« Ah ! Tu as verdi ! Je le savais, c'est une zone érogène ! » s'écria-t-elle pointant un doigt victorieux, alors qu'il poursuivait sa route.

« Idioties d'humains ! » siffla-t-il, avant se retourner, l'air choqué après que la jeune femme ne lui aie passé une main ferme mais délicate le long de la colonne vertébrale jusque très bas dans le dos.

« Ah, ne nie pas, ça t'a fait de l'effet ! » gronda-t-elle amusée.

« Les hormones inhibitrices sont censées nous calmer nous les wraiths, mais visiblement, elles agissent aussi sur certains humains... obsédés. » gronda le wraith, en montrant les dents.

« Tiens, tu étais au courant ? »

« Bien sur que je suis au courant ! Je l'ai senti depuis hier, et ils nous ont prévenus ce matin ! » grommela-t-il.

« Et alors, tu ressens quoi ? » demanda Hélia, taquine.

« A ton avis ? Je suis un alpha en plein forme et j'ai une coéquipière féconde qui me harcèle depuis ce matin ! » gronda-t-il exaspéré.

« Donc je te plais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Hélia ! Tu es une femelle charmante, intelligente et puissante ! Tu partages chaque instant de ma vie depuis quatre ans, ta force vitale et tes pensées depuis deux ans ! Bien sur que tu me plais ! » gronda-t-il, excédé.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ? »

« Parce que tu es humaine et que je suis un wraith, et que nous sommes tous deux soldats dans la même unité »

« Et alors ? Le règlement n'interdit pas les relations inter-espèces, et ne prohibe pas les relations entre soldats de même rang. Tant qu'aucun de nous ne grade, il n'y a pas de problème ! »

« J'aime être soldat de première ligne et je n'ai pas envie de changer de vie ! » gronda-t-il.

« Hein ? Pourquoi on changerait de vie ? »

« Si je me reproduis, je compte bien garder un œil sur mes petits, et des petits, ça ne s'élève pas sur un croiseur de guerre ! »

« Wow, wow, wow ! Calmos, mon grand ! Je ne te parle pas de mariage et d'enfants. Je te parle de sexe et plus si affinité, entre deux adultes responsables ! Et à moins que tu ne sois hybride, comme je suis humaine pure souche, sans labos, pas de risque de polichinelle dans le tiroir ! Je n'ai aucune envie de changer de vie pour l'instant, je te propose juste de pimenter un peu nos vies respectives et de se défouler autrement qu'à grands coups de poings. »

Kel'kan fixa le mur, l'air gêné.

« Quoi encore ?! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir prendre ça avec autant de décontraction que toi. Je te considère déjà presque comme ma femelle, alors j'aurais beaucoup de peine à ne pas m'impliquer dans cette relation. Mon instinct et ma nature m'y poussent. » gronda-t-il, fuyant son regard.

La jeune femme se radoucit. Que les wraiths pouvaient être naïfs et maladroits dès que cela concernait leurs émotions !

« Hé, gros balourd ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est collés ensemble comme un timbre sur une enveloppe, alors bien sûr que je tiens à toi ! Je suis ton Hysthar je te rappelle ! Bonté, respect, et patience, tu te souviens ? » dit elle doucement, forçant d'une main douce l'alien à la regarder.

Kel'kan sourit.

« Je n'oublierais jamais, Hélia. Le serment le plus important de toute mon existence, après celui à notre reine ! » murmura-t-il.

« Ben alors, où est le problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas...j'aurais peur que les choses ne dérapent...

« Merde, Kel'kan ! Les fondateurs y sont arrivé, le commandant suprême Rorkalyn y est arrivé, cet idiot de Gwelymn y arrive ! »

« Hélia, je... »  
« Merde kel'kan, Merde ! » s'énerva-t-elle, saisissant d'autorité le cou du wraith avant de l'embrasser.

Un instant l'alien resta figé, les mains crispées en l'air, dans une posture inconfortablement rigide, puis son instinct prit le dessus.

Hélia sentit un petit frisson de plaisir l'électriser, alors que Kel'kan la serrait contre lui d'un bras puissant passé sous ses reins, tandis qu'il l'embrassait furieusement, une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'empêcher d'interrompre leur baiser.

Décidément, cette rupture de stock d'hormone inhibitrice était une bénédiction. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par le corps racé et musculeux des wraiths, et plus d'une fois elle s'était surprise à fantasmer sur Kel'kan, avec qui elle avait pris un nombre incalculable de douches en compagnie du reste de la compagnie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était son coéquipier, puis son Hysthar, peut-être était-ce à cause du tatouage -qu'il avait gagné en abattant un commandant wraith sur Durga- qui s'enroulait comme un serpent autour de ses hanches, se terminant au creux de sa cuisse, peut être qu'il était tout simplement son type : toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait préféré aux autres dès le début. Quatre ans, pour enfin en arriver là !

Avec un grognement satisfait, elle ouvrit le long manteau d'uniforme du wraith avant de glisser une main sous sa tunique, caressant son torse. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle suivit du doigt une des longues fentes qui barraient ses abdominaux, provoquant un violent frisson de plaisir à l'alien.

« Ah, je le savais ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer triomphalement.

Avec un effort de volonté, elle mit fin à leur échange passionné.

« Je ne ferais rien de plus avec toi tant que tu seras tout suant et plein de sang ! » déclara-t-elle, essuyant sa main verte du sang à moitié coagulé qui maculait son manteau sur lui.

Kel'kan la fixa en grondant, frustré de voir ses désirs contrariés.

« Grogne autant que tu veux ! Ça ne changera rien ! » répliqua-t-elle inflexible.

« Très bien, mais je crois que tu vas devoir m'accompagner... » gronda-t-il, se passant une main sur le torse avant de l'essuyer sur elle, laissant une trace humide et verdâtre sur son décolleté et son uniforme.

« C'est la technique de drague la plus dégueu' que j'aie jamais vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée. « Mais elle est imparable ! » conclut-elle, joueuse.

« Alors avance, vile Hélia ! » gronda-t-il en la poussant devant lui.

« Vraiment ? Tes techniques de séduction consistent à me tartiner de sueur et de sang et à m'insulter ? » fit-elle mine de s'offusquer alors qu'ils arrivaient à un poste de douche auxiliaire.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te séduire, c'est toi qui a initié ce contact, je m'arrange juste pour qu'il continue... » gronda-t-il avec un sourire prédateur.

« Ah les mâles, tous pareils... »

« Combien de mâles as-tu connus ? » gronda-t-il, soudain sur la défensive.

« Pour le bien de ce qui va suivre, je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! » répliqua-t-elle, poussant le verrou derrière eux.

Kel'kan gronda, furieux.

« Qu'importe, puisque je suis là maintenant avec toi ? » susurra-t-elle en se collant lascivement à lui, effleurant sa mâchoire du bout de la langue.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut.

D'un geste ferme, elle fit glisser son manteau le long de ses épaules, le fixant droit dans les yeux, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Le wraith se laissa faire sans bouger, la dévorant du regard.

Rapidement, la solide tunique noire vint rejoindre le manteau sur le sol.

D'un doigt lascif, Hélia suivit le contour des muscles, effleurant les fentes respiratoires, savourant ce contact tant fantasmé.

Kel'kan ferma les yeux, s'abîmant dans les sensations de contacts délicats et pourtant bouillonnants.

D'un geste sec, elle défit la ceinture de cuir, la serrant brutalement avant de la relâcher, afin de le tirer de son extase immobile.

Avec un sursaut, il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour la voir descendre très doucement le pantalon, avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres, le regard rivé au sien.

Un nouveau frisson de plaisir le parcourut, et Hélia se sentit frémir, submergée par une vague subtile mais puissante de phéromones de Kel'kan.

Il la désirait, viscéralement, et pourtant, il ne bougeait toujours pas, la laissant mener la danse.

Elle sentait le besoin avide qu'il contrôlait, jouissant de prendre son temps.

Une délicieuse vague de plaisir la fit frémir.

Se relevant, elle lui laissa le temps de se débarrasser de ses bottes et de son pantalon en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Avec un coup d'œil appréciateur, elle détailla le wraith, qui ne portait plus que son caleçon moulant réglementaire, qui ne dissimulait plus grand-chose de son état actuel.

Il la fixait d'un regard brûlant de prédateur, toujours immobile.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, elle fit glisser au sol sa propre veste d'uniforme avant de jouer quelques instant avec le col de sa tunique.

Kel'kan frémit, les mains agitée de tics, tant sa frustration était grande.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exulter, Hélia lui tourna le dos avant d'enlever tout aussi doucement sa tunique. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard du prédateur dans son dos.

Cambrée, elle joua un peu avec sa ceinture, ne la débouclant pas encore.

Un grondement frustré lui répondit.

Avec un petit rire mutin, elle se retourna, venant à nouveau se coller contre le wraith, qui la saisit pour l'embrasser passionnément, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il tenta de lui retirer sa ceinture, mais d'une tape de la main, elle le chassa avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas fini son strip-tease !

Ondulant des hanches, elle retira sa ceinture, avant de la laisser théâtralement tomber au sol.

Kel'kan fixait son pantalon comme si de son simple regard, il eut pu le faire disparaître.

Elle retira ses bottes rapidement, puis toujours lentement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, ouvrit son pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Kel'kan ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour se contrôler.

Elle se sentait euphorique de son pouvoir sur lui ! Sans même le toucher, elle parvenait à le mettre dans un tel état ! C'en était grisant !

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle le fixait, l'air terriblement amusée, à présent seulement vêtue d'un caleçon et d'une brassière réglementaire en fin tissu noir._

 _Il l'avait déjà vue nue à de nombreuses reprises, mais la voir ainsi, séduisante et séductrice, était infiniment plus excitant !_

 _Lascivement, elle s'approcha de lui, esquivant habilement ses tentatives de s'emparer de ses lèvres, caressant la courbe de son épaule, descendant le long de son dos, jouant avec l'élastique de son caleçon._

 _Exaspérante humaine ! Si frustrante, si délicieuse !_

 _Alors qu'elle se glissait derrière lui, il ne savait trop comment, il s'efforça de ne toujours pas bouger, la laissant terminer son jeu si atrocement suave._

 _Elle glissa une main le long de sa hanche, suivant la courbe de l'os qui affleurait, glissant inexorablement vers son entrejambe pour s'arrêter à la limite du maudit sous-vêtement._

 _Tout son corps le poussait vers un coït que son esprit prenait plaisir à retarder._

 _Elle effleurait doucement son nombril, remontant vers la première fente respiratoire, déclenchant des incendies sous ses caresses._

 _Et soudain, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle venait de se coller à lui, et elle était totalement nue !_

 _Il sentait sa peau veloutée contre la sienne, ses petits seins pressés de chaque côté de ses vertèbres saillantes, sa hanche effleurant le bas de sa cuisse._

 _La respiration haletante, il fit un immense effort pour ne pas broncher._

 _Avec un petit rire espiègle, elle glissa lentement, très lentement ses deux mains le long de ses hanches, se glissant habilement sous son caleçon, jusqu'à encadrer de ses deux mains son sexe tendu._

 _Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la fine toison blanche qu'il arborait depuis sa puberté, le mettant au supplice._

 _D'un geste habile, qu'il devina acquis par l'expérience, elle fit glisser son ultime vêtement au sol._

 _Il était toujours là, immobile, la respiration hachée, rendu à moitié fou de désir, et elle promenait doucement ses lèvres sur son dos, y semant une pluie de petits baisers sensuels._

 _Il supporta la douce torture une infiniment longue minute, puis n'y tenant plus se retourna._

 _Son humaine était appuyée contre le mur vivant de la pièce, le fixant avec cette lueur de défi qu'elle lui réservait de coutume lors de leurs affrontements dans l'arène._

 _Il grogna de plaisir ! Si c'était un défi qu'elle lui lançait, il se sentait prêt à le relever._

Avec un sourire carnassier, Kel'kan s'approcha d'elle très lentement, comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie.

Doucement, tendrement, il suivit le contour de son visage d'une griffe avant de lui saisir brusquement le menton, et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Submergée par son désir, elle tenta de se coller contre lui, pour ressentir son ardeur au plus prêt, mais d'une main puissante, il lui maintint les hanches plaquée contre le mur.

Elle se tortilla sous la poigne implacable, tentant d'échapper à son carcan sans interrompre leur langoureux contact, en vain.

Finalement Kel'kan consentit à lui accorder une mince victoire, et il fit un pas, l'effleurant très légèrement.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, ainsi coincée entre le mur et la présence écrasante du prédateur.

Il la fixa un instant, feulant de plaisir, alors qu'elle tremblait de son désir inassouvi, puis doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, prenant le temps de humer ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as lancé un défi, Hélia. Je ne te laisserais pas gagner... » susurra-t-il, ronronnant presque.

« Tu par... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre coupée net en pleine phrase par la langue du wraith qui venait d'effleurer son cou.

« ...Tu ne gagnera pas... » susurra-t-il à nouveau, féroce.

« ...Oh si... je vais tout gagner... » répondit elle, s'abandonnant à ces caresses.

Avec la même lenteur et la même patience qu'elle, il explora son corps, effleurant ses seins, suivant la courbe de ses côtes, et le dessin de ses clavicules.

 _Il sentait son énergie, décuplée par le désir et le plaisir, pulser en longues vagues alanguies sous ses mains, alors que Hélia s'abandonnait avec volupté à lui._

 _Jamais il ne s'était senti si heureux d'avoir trahi sa ruche et rejoint les ouman'shii presque cent ans auparavant._

 _Il y avait gagné une source de nourriture fiable et abondante, une reine juste et droite, et une femelle ! Sa femelle !_

 _Avec un grondement possessif, il la mordit au cou, juste assez pour marquer sa peau fragile, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang et lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise._

 _Elle était sienne !_

La morsure l'avait surprise, et pourtant le bref éclair de douleur n'en avait rendu que plus puissants les caresses et les baisers du wraith, qui la torturait à présent avec le même plaisir sadique qu'elle-même quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle gémit, de frustration et de plaisir, alors que Kel'kan, qui avait découvert qu'elle était très sensible au creux des clavicules, prenait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter.

Patiemment, savourant chaque instant, il laissa sa main descendre, doucement, suivant la courbe de son sein, puis celle de ces côtes, s'égarant sur son nombril, pour s'arrêter à l'orée de sa toison pubienne.

Se tortillant sous sa main, elle tenta de la faire glisser plus bas, lui pinçant le cou d'un coup de dents rageur face à sa résistance amusée. Pis encore, il cessa de l'embrasser, la fixant d'un air carnassier de longs instants avant de glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

Hélia gémit de soulagement et de plaisir, alors qu'une onde électrique de jouissance anticipée la parcourait.

« Ahhh, les humains... »siffla Kel'kan, alors qu'il retirait une main poisseuse de son entrejambe.

Elle lui gronda dessus, les sourcils froncés, à la fois vexée de sa remarque et frustrée de son geste.

Il lui gronda dessus en retour, à peine plus fort, avant de lui plaquer la tête contre le mur en l'embrassant, la saisissant à bras-le-corps pour la soulever.

Elle connaissait sa force, il l'avait suffisamment souvent saisie pour la jeter loin des griffes d'un wraith ennemi, ou au contraire pour la projeter sur un ennemi en une attaque mortelle, et pourtant elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait de ses jambes, les bras autour de ses épaules.

Un spasme violent de désir monta en elle alors qu'elle sentait son sexe tout contre le sien.

Kel'kan gronda, parcouru par la même délicieuse vague.

Après quelques instants d'une lente ondulation inconsciente, il la souleva davantage, juste assez pour que son entrejambe soit au dessus de son sexe dressé, mais à l'instant précis où elle sentit la pointe de son membre l'effleurer, Hélia bloqua ses muscles, se servant d'années d'entraînement militaire pour rester ainsi en équilibre si prêt de l'extase.

« J'ai gagné... » souffla-t-elle, se laissant enfin glisser dans le plaisir, laissant Kel'kan mener la danse selon son désir, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

 _Elle était là, totalement abandonnée à son bon plaisir, offerte à son désir. Il sentait le corps de sa femelle contre le sien, autour du sien, si emplie de vie et d'énergie. Il sentait cette énergie imprégner chacune de ses cellules, alors qu'une jouissance sauvage le ravageait, sa femelle tremblant d'un orgasme puissant serrée contre lui._

 _«_ On n'as toujours pas pris de douche avec tout ça... » fit remarquer Hélia, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, assise sur le banc froid qui meublait sobrement la petite salle d'eau.

« Je crois qu'on va en prendre une plus tard... quand on aura fini... » susurra Kel'kan.


	2. Une douce nuit d'été

_Hétéro, Cette nouvelle se passe deux mois avant l'attaque de Satéda par les_ wraiths _, soit un peu moins de 8 ans avant que Ronon ne rencontre les terriens._

* * *

Le camion cahotant le déposa devant sa maison, avant de redémarrer.

Avec un grand rire, Rakai leva le pouce en l'air, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Souriant largement, Ronon le salua en retour alors que le vieux tacot s'éloignait.

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante, le soleil implacable cuisant Satéda depuis bientôt une semaine sans qu'un seul nuage ne se soit montré à l'horizon.

Il était heureux de rentrer et de pouvoir enfin retirer cette fichue armure dans laquelle il étouffait.

« Chérie, je suis rentré ! » cria-t-il en arrivant sur le perron, tout en défaisant les attaches de son plastron.

Melena, adorable dans son uniforme de médecin, sortit pour l'accueillir d'un tendre baiser.

« Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure ou deux, je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

« L'équipe devait aller faire une ronde vers les collines bleues, ils ont proposé de me déposer »expliqua-t-il joyeusement.

« C'est gentil à eux. »

« Ils sont tous adorables... surtout Tyre quand il a trop bu ! » ricana-t-il.

« Tu es méchant Ronon ! Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de tes amis ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

« Je ne me moque pas, voyons. »

« C'est ça ! Cesse de dire des âneries et retire cette armure puante ! » gronda Melena, détachant un de ses brassards d'autorité.

Avec un soupir faussement agacé, il obtempéra.

Melena entassa tout son équipement dans un grand panier à linge et lui ordonna d'aller se laver pendant qu'elle allait étendre dehors les pièces de cuir et de métal afin qu'elles s'aèrent.

« A vos ordres, chef ! » ricana-t-il, ce qui lui valu une petite fessée amicale de la femme qui le chassa en direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, sa serviette enroulée autour de la taille, s'étant à peine séché pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau, il découvrit sa fiancée, à présent uniquement vêtue de ses mignons sous-vêtements blancs, du porte-jarretelles assorti et de sa paire de bas, occupée à consciencieusement pendre son uniforme à un cintre jusqu'au lendemain.

S'appuyant au chambranle de leur chambre, il l'observa.

Qu'il avait de la chance d'être fiancé à une femme si adorable, belle et intelligente. Lui, un simple spécialiste de l'armée, avait réussi à capturer le cœur d'une des plus jolies et plus brillantes étudiantes de l'université de Kaloura. Il avait attendu deux longues années qu'elle finisse ses études de médecine avant de la demander en mariage, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis à peine un mois, tels deux tourtereaux.

Elle retira soigneusement les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux châtains, presque roux, en un sage chignon avant de les brosser soigneusement, assise devant sa coiffeuse.

Silencieux comme une ombre, le guerrier s'approcha, et la saisissant par la taille, l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou.

Melena sursauta, puis rit joyeusement sous ses caresses.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Laisse-moi finir de me coiffer, Ronon ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se tourner à demi pour lui rendre son baiser.

« Certainement pas ! Tu seras de tout manière toute décoiffée bientôt » susurra-t-il, séducteur, en la soulevant pour la déposer sur le lit voisin.

« Ronon, on ne devrait pas, on n'est pas encore mariés, juste fiancés ! »

« Ça ne t'a pas retenue la dernière fois, ni celle d'avant, ni les cinq précédentes... » fit-il remarquer, canaille, en semant une pluie de baisers torrides sur son cou et ses seins.

« Ce n'est pas convenable... » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

«Dans quatre mois, nous serons mariés, Melena ! Disons qu'on prend juste un peu d'avance... » susurra-t-il en dégrafant son soutien-gorge pour prendre ses seins entre ses mains.

« Et si je tombe enceinte ? »

« Tu donneras naissance au plus parfait petit Dex de l'univers, voilà tout ! » répliqua-t-il avant de la faire tomber en arrière sur le lit, grimpant agilement au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassant pour la faire taire.

Melena fit mine de résister un bref instant pour se donner bonne conscience, puis elle s'abandonna à ses caresses.

Doucement, tendrement, il la couvrit de petits baisers légers comme autant de papillons, partant de ses doigts délicats, à la poigne sûre et capable de sauver des vies, remontant le long de son bras, s'égarant quelques instants sur ses lèvres sucrées avant de glisser dans son cou, puis entre ses seins, jusqu'à ses côtes, la faisant rire et gémir de plaisir tout en même temps sous les délicieuses chatouilles.

Pour le faire cesser, elle lui saisit la tête à deux mains et le força à remonter, l'embrassant tendrement.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa bouche ? Soit, il lui restait encore deux mains.

Basculant son appui sur son bras droit, il lui saisit la hanche fermement, jouissant du contact de sa peau douce sous sa main rendue calleuse par le maniement des armes.

Melena, l'air faussement choquée, le regardait de ses yeux si beaux, dans lesquels il s'abîma alors que d'un doigt léger, elle suivait les lignes de son torse, s'arrêtant au creux de chaque muscle.

Il se pencha en avant, se frottant délicatement contre elle, lui faisant sentir tout son désir.

Sa main glissa plus bas, doucement, soudain hésitante. Un instant, elle resta ainsi, les doigts effleurant son membre dressé, puis elle retira pudiquement sa main, la posant sur sa hanche.

Qu'elle était adorable, si intelligente et cultivée, et pourtant si candide !

Délicatement, il se redressa un peu, puis lentement, il fit glisser sa culotte sur ses cuisses, goûtant le contact doux de la dentelle de coton sous ses doigts, s'imprégnant des courbes sensuelles de son corps parfaitement rehaussées par son porte-jarretelles et ses bas.

« Tu ne devrais pas regarder ! » murmura Melena, visiblement gênée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es sublime. Si belle que tu en éclipses la lune par une nuit sans nuages, mon amour ! » demanda-t-il, baissant tout de même le regard pudiquement.

« Ooh, Ronon, tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, mon amour ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément, se collant au plus près d'elle.

Elle eut un petit hoquet surpris, comme à chaque fois que leurs deux corps étaient si près, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Patiemment, il poursuivit ses caresses, attendant qu'elle soit prête, ce qui ne tarda pas.

D'une petite main douce mais fermement impatiente posée sur sa fesse, Melena le tira vers elle.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion de bonheur et d'excitation, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion, laissant le soleil lentement disparaître derrière les lointaines montagnes, tandis que la chaleur torride du jour s'attardait sur la plaine.

Blottie tout contre lui dans ses bras, Melena contemplait les dernières lueurs dans le ciel, comblée et somnolente.

« J'aimerais que ce soit toujours comme ça ! » murmura-t-elle, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Moi aussi » répondit il ému.

« Tu me le promets ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je te le promets, mon amour ! » jura le guerrier.


	3. Pulsion de vie

_Hétéro, exhibitionnisme léger, sexe oral._

 _Cette nouvelle suit directement la rumeur stellaire « Extermination » et se passe donc environ 300 ans après_ Au-delà des étoiles _. ( Je crois que je vais finir par créer un cycle spécial pour Hélia et Kel'kan, déjà troisième récit que je leur consacre( et un peu plus de 20 pages) !)_

 _!Petit spoil sur Liu!_

* * *

Oumana ne dormait jamais vraiment. Comment la capitale d'un tel empire pourrait-elle dormir ?

La gigantesque ville, qui entourait la Porte des étoiles et l'astroport royal, semblait n'être composée que de petits restaurants vendant toutes les spécialités de la galaxie, de bars et autres clubs prêts à accueillir les fonctionnaires royaux à la recherche de quelque divertissement et d'hôtels.

Et ce soir, plus que jamais, Oumana ne dormait pas. Près de vingt mille soldats, pilotes et médics avaient pris d'assaut le moindre bar, le moindre night-club, à la recherche d'un oubli bienfaisant dans l'alcool et la musique trop forte. Pour tous, la journée avait été longue et cruelle. Tous sans exception avaient perdu au moins un camarade dans le gigantesque assaut sur Fryg, et à la fin de la journée, il avait fallu des lances anti-incendie pour laver les troupes du sang coagulé de leurs ennemis.

Le 47ème régiment des brigades royales d'Ilinka ne faisait pas exception. Fantassins de première ligne, ils faisaient partie, avec les escadrons de _Darts_ , de ceux qui avaient payé le plus lourd tribut à l'ange de la guerre.

Ils avaient beaucoup de morts à fêter, mais aussi et surtout le fait d'avoir survécu à une bataille de plus.

Le _Flesh Temple_ (1) semblait être l'endroit parfait pour célébrer la vie et la mort.

Le vaste complexe, réparti entre plusieurs bâtiments et plusieurs étages, se composait d'un boîte de nuit, de plusieurs bars, d'une boîte à strip-tease doublée d'un bordel et de deux restaurants, dont un était uniquement réservés aux races se nourrissant d'énergie et proposait des menus tels que "jeune femme maussade" ou "guerrier inébranlable" - autant de donneurs volontaires grassement rémunérés pour entretenir soigneusement leur corps et leur esprit.

Si l'entrée, avec ses deux énormes colonnes blanches et sa lumière d'un rouge agressif, était aussi subtile qu'une ruche s'écrasant dans un champ, les différentes parties intérieures étaient décorés avec soin selon de multiples thèmes. Les deux restaurants arboraient une décoration assortie d'un style très classique, avec grands tableaux et boiseries. Les bars oscillaient entre le kitsch clinquant le plus pur et la sobriété de l'architecture Ancienne. Enfin, la boîte à strip-tease était une réplique fascinante d'une salle du trône _wraith_ , et le bordel une débauche de tentures de soie et de coussins débordant d'alcôves obscures.

Hélia, dont la tête tournait violemment sous l'effet conjugué des anti-douleurs et de l'alcool, contemplait le motif mesmérisant des lumières sur le plafond - composé de milliers de cristaux bleutés - du dance-floor. Elle regardait ses coéquipiers danser et se trémousser sur la piste au son d'une musique entêtante. Les six Namurs de l'unité, fous de joie, avaient entraîné plus de la moitié de leurs frères d'armes sur la piste, mais elle se sentait étrangement lourde et vide, alors que le monde semblait pulser autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à danser, alors qu'elle sentait encore tant de vies s'éteindre de ses mains.

Avec un soupir, elle lorgna sur son verre de liqueur forte déjà vide, puis d'un geste vague, elle appela une serveuse, qui se faufila habilement entre les danseurs pour venir prendre sa commande.

« Un autre, s'il vous plaît. » articula-t-elle, laissant la barmaid lire sur ses lèvres, trop ramollie pour crier, avant de se réabsorber dans sa contemplation morose.

La serveuse n'avait pas posé le verre sur la petite table devant elle, qu'une longue main griffue s'en emparait et, avec un rictus de protestation muette, elle vit la liqueur ambrée disparaître entre des dents pointues.

« Hey, Celymn, c'était _mon_ verre ! » protesta-t-elle mollement.

« Tu as assez bu, Hélia. Jassa est mort, et je ne laisserais personne se morfondre alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour être là avec nous, à boire et à draguer ! » répliqua le guerrier _wraith_ , la saisissant fermement sous l'aisselle pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour son Hysthar, mais le monde se mit à tourner, et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas vomir.

Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus stable sur ses jambes, le _wraith_ l'emmena à l'étage, la posant devant la rambarde d'une terrasse avant de s'éclipser pour réapparaître avec un verre d'un liquide tiède et affreusement âcre.

« Bois ça, et respire. Ça ira mieux après. » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Faisant la grimace, elle avala à petites gorgées le répugnant breuvage.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle au wraith qui l'observait en souriant.

Une ombre passa sur le regard d'or.

« Je suppose que c'est ma manière de lui dire au revoir .» répondit-il tout bas.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les deux derniers siècles, je les ai passés avec Jassa. Même si nous n'étions même pas de la même race, il était mon frère. Je savais que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise ou pense, j'aurais toujours son affection et son soutien. »

« Il te manque ? »

« Oui, mais tant que je serais en vie, sa mémoire, ses émotions, ses pensées resteront en vie .» répondit farouchement le _wraith_ , levant sa main droite pour lui montrer son _schiithar_.

Elle comprit. Il avait partagé l'énergie, mais aussi les pensées et les émotions de l'homme durant deux siècles. Autant de fragments d'âme qui resteraient gravés dans son cœur, jusqu'à sa mort.

Le silence tomba, écrasant sous les battements sourds des basses qui montaient de la discothèque.

« ça va mieux ta nausée ? » demanda Celymn.

Hélia réalisa qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Elle était toujours soûle, et le monde semblait pulser chaudement, mais elle n'avait plus ni l'impression que son cerveau subissait un pilonnage orbital, ni que son estomac allait sortir par sa bouche.

A peine eut-elle acquiescé que le _wraith_ la saisit à nouveau par le bras pour l'emmener à sa suite dans la foule venue s'amuser.

« On va où ? »

« Tu verras. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules résigné, elle le suivit jusqu'à une vaste porte qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement organique, laissant sortir une lueur bleutée et une musique lancinante qui tranchait avec les rythmes frénétiques précédents.

Dans la vaste pièce aux hauts plafonds, deux longs podiums s'avançaient, entourés de petits groupes de fauteuils moelleux, dont la forme n'était pas sans rappeler des trônes _wraiths_.

Hélia se figea, fixant les femmes à moitié nues qui ondulaient sensuellement le long des barres de métal noir.

« Un problème ? » demanda le _wraith_ , surpris par son brusque arrêt.

« C'est la boîte a strip-tease... » fit-elle inutilement remarquer.

« Oui, et rassure-toi, il y a aussi des mâles. » répliqua l'alien, pointant un homme tout en muscles avec un regard de braise qui dansait pour une cliente visiblement ravie.

« Ohh pis merde ! T'as raison, la vie est trop courte pour ne pas s'amuser ! » lâcha-t-elle, se dirigeant au pas de charge vers le petit groupe de fauteuils où elle venait d'aviser son Hysthar, Kel'kan, profondément avachi dans un fauteuil, un œil intéressé fixé sur une danseuse vêtue d'un simple et minuscule pagne.

Se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur ses genoux, lui coupant le souffle, elle le salua d'un sourire féroce, auquel le verdissement coupable des joues du _wraith_ répondit.

Alors seulement, elle s'intéressa au reste du groupe. Outre Olag, l'artificier, Celymn qui venait de s'asseoir et Jimal'kan, elle ne connaissait personne. S'installant un peu plus confortablement sur les genoux du _wraith_ , qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille, elle les salua de la tête.

« Le géant avec un peu de bide, c'est Trill'mar. » expliqua Kel'kan, désignant un énorme wraith massif et rondouillard - ce qui était très rare parmi les prédateurs.

« La femelle avec les galons s'appelle Liu, et à côté c'est Maril-Palian. » poursuivit-il, désignant une femme qui semblait avoir à peine vingt-cinq ans, mais qui devait sans doute en avoir plus, si elle se fiait à son uniforme d'officier et à son tatouage, qui la désignait comme commandant en second, et l'homme assis à côté d'elle, portant un uniforme de scientifique et dont les yeux s'illuminèrent brièvement alors qu'il les saluait.

« Vous devez être Hélia. Kel'kan nous racontait quelques-uns de vos hauts faits ! » salua la femme, faisant danser la masse de dreadlocks qui ornait le sommet de son crâne, rasé sur les deux côtés.

« Quelles horreurs vous a-t-il raconté sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle, plantant son coude dans les côtes du _wraith_.

« Il nous a parlé de votre duel contre cet homme sur Jallip, ainsi que de votre abnégation pour la récolte de fonds pour les mutilés de guerre... » susurra la femme.

Hélia sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Comme elle s'en doutait, Kel'kan s'était appliqué à ne raconter que de très embarrassants moments.

Sur Jallip, l'alcool aidant elle, ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle avait relevé le défi d'un des piliers de bar du village, et l'avait affronté autour d'une bouteille d'un immonde alcool d'algues. La suite devenait très floue, mais d'après ses coéquipiers, elle avait fini quasi nue, à imiter une truite sur la table, alors que son adversaire cuvait sous ladite table.

Quand à la récolte de fonds, qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté, elle s'était retrouvée à faire des combats dans la boue contre d'autres soldates. Certes, elles avaient récolté une petite fortune, mais son ego n'en était pas sorti intact.

La femme avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas écouté.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que j'aurais volontiers payé mille crédits _backtass_ pour vous voir combattre.» répéta la femme avec un sourire aguicheur.

Hélia cligna des yeux. L'alcool changeait les perceptions, mais elle était quasiment certaine que la femme la draguait. Kel'kan la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, l'embrassant ostensiblement dans le cou.

Non elle ne rêvait pas, cette femme la draguait.

Cette dernière se leva souplement, d'une démarche fluide et visiblement non altérée par l'alcool.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux pour grimper sur un des podiums, elle en profita pour effleurer sensuellement le visage du _wraith_ , qui eut un feulement étranglé.

La femme s'appropria sans vergogne une des barres, ondulant lascivement contre, ses yeux rivés sur Hélia.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer encore plus. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes, mais le désir qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de cette dernière était... troublant. Plus troublant encore était l'excitation qu'elle ressentait.

Lentement, agilement, la guerrière ouvrit son manteau, avant de le jeter au Tok'ra qui la fixait, subjugué, et qui s'emmêla misérablement dedans.

Elle ne portait dessous qu'une brassière noire réglementaire et son pantalon d'uniforme, laissant voir son ventre parfaitement plat, sa taille fine et le galbe de ses hanches rehaussées d'un tatouage récompensant la capture d'une reine _wraith_.

Avec un sourire ravageur, elle se hissa sans aucun effort sur la barre, l'enserrant entre ses cuisses, se laissant lentement tomber en arrières, jusqu'à presque toucher la barre de sa tête.

Hélia n'osait penser à la force et à la souplesse que demandait un tel exploit, et tout ça, sans la quitter des yeux !

Avec un grondement furieux, Kel'kan lui saisit le visage et la força à se tourner vers lui, puis possessivement, presque brutalement, il l'embrassa.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit une dent aiguisée lui entailler la lèvre, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Embrasser un _wraith_ n'était jamais sans risque.

Kel'kan n'était pas le spécimen le plus doux qui soit, mais elle aimait cette manière sauvage, impérieuse qu'il avait de l'embrasser, ne la laissant reprendre son souffle que bien après que la tête lui tourne, et que des étoiles se soient mises à danser devant ses yeux.

Il était un guerrier, et prenait toute la vie comme un combat. Et elle s'appliquait à être une de ses plus rudes batailles.

Si cette femme le faisait enrager, tant mieux ! Elle se frotta contre lui, lascivement, ne laissant aucune ambiguïté quand à ses intentions, puis comme si de rien n'était, se détourna, fixant à nouveau la femme, qui, plus vêtue à présent que de ses sous-vêtements, s'enroulait toujours autour de la barre comme si la gravité n'existait pas.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui rendit un regard de braise, assorti d'un petit déhanché qui vint buter, fort à propos contre l'érection du _wraith_ sous elle.

Le monde pulsait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, comme si le cœur même de l'univers s'emballait.

Elle se sentit soudain basculer, et tenta de se stabiliser d'un tour de rein, en vain.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle se retrouva enfoncée dans le fauteuil profond, Kel'kan penché sur elle, avec un regard avide. Un regard affamé de prédateur.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il leva sa main, ouvrant avec délectation sa veste d'uniforme, avant de suivre d'une griffe la courbe de ses seins.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait gentiment se laisser faire, il se trompait lourdement.

Elle se redressa un peu, l'embrassant passionnément, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes. Elle fit durer quelques instants le baiser, enfouissant ses mains dans la longue crinière blanche, puis d'un coup sec, elle ramena ses jambes à elle, faisant lourdement tomber en arrière le _wraith_ qui, dans un réflexe surhumain, la saisit par les hanches pour l'emporter dans sa chute.

Il y eut un grand bruit, et elle se retrouva à genoux sur lui, à côté de la table basse renversée et des verres répandus à terre, sous le regard curieux et intéressé du reste du groupe.

Soudain, au travers de la musique puissante et des brumes enivrantes de l'alcool, elle réalisa presque avec horreur dans quelle posture elle était. Encore une anecdote que Kel'kan raconterait pour se moquer d'elle !

A présent assise sur le bord du podium, toujours en sous-vêtements, la guerrière aux dreadlocks qui l'observait avec un étrange sourire au lèvre, lui fit un petit signe de tête.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis suivant le regard de la femme, elle baissa les yeux sur Kel'kan, toujours allongé sous elle, qui la fixait d'un air profondément surpris.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Malgré les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, à combattre aux quatre coins de la galaxie, il ne s'était pas attendu à sa réaction.

Il ne serait pas le seul à avoir une anecdote salace à raconter cette nuit!

Avec un sourire aussi prédateur que celui qu'il lui avait lancé, elle se pencha en avant, l'embrassant avec ardeur tout en ouvrant sa veste, et dans la foulée, glissant ses mains sur ses côtés pour dénouer les fermetures du haut de cuir léger qu'il portait.

Le _wraith_ se redressa, la saisissant à bras-le-corps comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, sa langue agile explorant sa bouche avec ardeur. Elle la lui mordit légèrement, pas assez pour le blesser, mais assez pour que, dans un feulement outré, il interrompe leur baiser.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle suivit du bout de la langue le tracé d'une des fentes respiratoires, avant de titiller son oreille, puis le contour de sa mâchoire et les muscles de son cou. Elle sentit Kel'kan frissonner sous elle, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir.

Sans cesser d'alterner petits baisers et pincements sur le cou de l'alien, elle fit glisser dans un même mouvement de ses épaules et son manteau, et son haut, puis, ondulant sensuellement contre ses jambes, elle se laissa glisser un peu plus bas, suivant le contour des muscles du torse du guerrier jusqu'aux fentes respiratoires, qu'elle effleura des lèvres avec mille précautions.

Le _wraith_ avait posé un de ses mains sur sa tête, jouant instinctivement avec ses cheveux, son autre main appuyée derrière lui pour le soutenir.

Lorsque elle glissa sa langue sur la crête de la fente, là où la peau était la plus fine, Kel'kan se cambra sous un violent frisson, étouffant avec peine un étrange gémissement à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le sifflement.

Avec fermeté, la saisissant par les cheveux, il la força à relever la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard brûlant, ses pupilles si élargies qu'il semblait presque avoir les yeux noirs.

Découvrant à peine les dents, il feula, un son sourd d'avertissement. Un dernier avertissement.

Un autre feulement bas, sorte de ricanement de gorge, attira son attention. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit Celymn, qui les observait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un immense sourire découvrant toutes ses dents pointues. D'un doigt griffu, il désigna quelque chose sur sa droite. Kel'kan, qui avait suivit son regard, la tête à moité renversée en arrière, fixa tout comme elle pendant quelques secondes le rideau de lourd velours gris que leur avait montré le _wraith_.

Puis, alors que son cerveau refusait encore de traiter ce surplus d'information, déjà totalement débordé par le _wraith_ vibrant de désir entre ses cuisses, l'alcool, le cercle d'yeux qui les observaient, la musique, les dizaines de vies qu'elle avait prises quelques heures plus tôt, l'excitation qui l'électrisait et l'ambiance survoltée, Kel'kan se releva dans un mouvement fluide, comme si elle ne pesait rien, puis la tenant toujours serrée contre lui, il l'emmena vers le rideau d'un gris profond, moelleux et si épais.

Son cerveau recommença à fonctionner lorsque la lourde tenture se referma derrière eux, étouffant le bruit de la salle de strip-tease.

Dans une semi-pénombre chaude et subtilement parfumée, un véritable labyrinthe d'alcôves et de recoins s'étendait lascivement, débordant de coussins et de divans moelleux entre des tentures mousseuses et chatoyantes.

Kel'kan la déposa délicatement, gardant un bras exclusif autour de sa taille.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as essayé de faire, Hélia. Je ne t'ai laissé gagné que par pure bonté ! » siffla-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

«Bien entendu ! » ricana-t-elle, s'aventurant dans le labyrinthe, où partout elle devinait des couples en pleins ébats, cachés dans les ombres.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur une alcôve profonde et sombre, un peu à l'écart.

Kel'kan, avec un feulement approbateur, la poussa sur le grand divan qui en occupait le fond.

« Si tu le permets, je vais réparer une petite injustice. » gronda-t-il, lui retirant sa veste d'uniforme, puis la tunique échancrée qu'elle portait en dessous.

Avec une dextérité née de l'expérience, il délaça habilement le cordon qui fermait son soutien-gorge, puis, avec un petit grondement très satisfait, se recula un peu, afin de mieux l'observer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et s'allongea voluptueusement. Un feulement ravi lui répondit.

Se redressant sur un coude, elle fit un signe de tête au _wraith_ , qui l'observa un instant la tête penchée de côté, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Avec un reniflement faussement outré et un sourire amusé, Kel'kan accéda à sa demande muette, se débarrassant adroitement de ses derniers vêtements, avant de se redresser, la fixant d'un air curieux alors qu'elle le dévorait du regard.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle le détailla : sa si longue chevelure qui cascadait le long de son dos, ses tatouages qui épousaient si parfaitement son corps, ses muscles comme ciselés par un adroit sculpteur, qui semblaient glisser sous sa peau pâle parcourue de veines bleutées, dessinant d'évanescents motifs qu'elle aimait suivre du bout des doigts.

Elle vit le frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle s'attardait sans même s'en rendre compte sur ses hanches, et le tatouage qui s'y enroulait, la guidant irrémédiablement vers son sexe, tendu et vibrant de désir.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris des _wraiths_ c'était qu'ils étaient orgueilleux, à des degrés divers, et sur différent points, mais tous - sans exception - étaient vaniteux. Et la vanité de Kel'kan se trouvait dans son apparence, et ses prouesses de mâle alpha.

La majorité de son ego se trouvait placée dans sa longue crinière, et dans son rang incontesté de meilleur guerrier de la compagnie, quatrième meilleur du régiment.

Ego qui, elle le savait, s'était trouvé renforcé depuis qu'il était devenu un « reproducteur » en s'attirant les faveurs d'une des trop rares femelles de la compagnie.

Il tirait une immense fierté de pouvoir la désigner comme sienne et, elle le sentait, plus de fierté encore à voir le désir dans son regard.

Désir incontestablement réciproque, selon l'érection presque douloureuse de l'alien.

Se redressant, elle se débarrassa habilement de ce qui lui restait également de vêtements avant de s'asseoir au bord du divan, et de faire signe à Kel'kan qui s'avança, docilement.

D'une main sur sa cuisse,elle le força à s'arrêter juste devant elle.

Il l'observa, la tête à nouveau penchée de côté, curieux.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle effleura son sexe du bout de sa langue, lui tirant un hoquet tant de surprise que de plaisir.(2)

Elle recommença, d'un geste un peu plus appuyé.

Avec un grondement sourd, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, les laissant reposer là.

Elle sourit.

Si le baiser était une pratique typiquement humaine qui s'était rapidement et largement répandue chez les _wraiths_ , le sexe oral leur était quasiment inconnu. Avec des dents aussi pointues et tranchantes que les leurs, régénération ou pas, il semblait logique d'éviter de mettre une partie aussi fragile que son sexe dans la bouche d'un autre.

D'ailleurs, l'idée avait dû aussi traverser l'esprit de Kel'kan qui se raidit sensiblement, alors qu'elle enroulait sa langue autour de son gland. Il ne fit toutefois rien pour l'arrêter.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Tous ceux qui trouvaient un tel acte humiliant n'avaient rien compris ! En cet instant précis, elle était la seule aux commandes. Elle n'avait certes pas la dentition d'un _wraith_ , mais elle ne doutait pas un instant d'être parfaitement capable de le châtrer si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais surtout, par ses mouvements, leur rythme et leur puissance, elle était la seule maîtresse de son plaisir ! Lentement, savourant la vibration profonde qui la traversait par vague, comme une respiration cosmique, elle s'appliqua a faire monter le plaisir du _wraith_ , qui depuis longtemps ne faisait plus que frisonner, émettant un ronronnement sourd qui montait et descendait au rythme de ses allers-retours.

Lorsque elle le sentit au bord de l'orgasme, elle s'arrêta, posant quelques légers baisers sur ses hanches.

Avec un grondement frustré, Kel'kan lâcha presque à regret ses cheveux, appuyant doucement mais fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser en arrière.

Avec souplesse, il se glissa sur elle, ses yeux d'or luisant dans la pénombre.

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de désir lorsqu'il effleura de sa jambe l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il recommença, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement.

Un feulement approbateur lui répondit, et Kel'kan se pencha davantage, effleurant de son sexe son entrejambe. Elle frémit, levant instinctivement les reins.

Elle l'avait assez vu, assez senti et assez goûté ! Tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant, c'était de le sentir en elle !

Au rictus victorieux de l'alien, elle devina avec exaspération qu'il l'avait très bien compris, mais qu'il continuait avec bonheur ses entêtants effleurements.

Tant de frustration que de désir, elle plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser brutal, tout en attirant avec force Kel'kan contre elle. Il résista juste assez longtemps pour qu'il ne fasse aucun doute qu'il bougeait de son propre gré, puis avec un grondement sourd, il se plaqua contre elle, la pénétrant avec douceur mais fermeté, toute son attention focalisée sur elle.

Ce qui était aussi excitant que gratifiant. Avec un gémissement d'aise, elle s'abandonna à cette pulsation vitale, puissante et irrépressible qui battait à ses tempes depuis si longtemps.

Cette pulsion de vie profonde qui la poussait en avant sur le champ de bataille, et qui, tel un océan insondable, la submergeait à présent par vagues de plus en plus puissantes, au gré des mouvements du _wraith_ sur elle, en elle.

 _La mort ne faisait pas partie de son univers. Elle n'était et ne serait jamais un inéluctable, juste une probabilité. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il l'avait accompagnée, il avait dansé avec elle. Tuer lui était naturel, mais voir les siens mourir était contre-nature._

 _Des amis, des frères, des sœurs étaient morts sous ses yeux, une fois de plus et une fois encore, il avait survécu. Il avait survécu, et sa femelle aussi. Il avait survécu et avait prouvé à tous qu'il méritait cette existence qu'il s'était taillée à coups de griffes. Il avait prouvé être digne d'intérêt et ce soir, Hélia, sa femelle, l'avait plus que jamais consacré dans son rôle de reproducteur. Il ne comptait pas la décevoir. Pas avec cette pulsation sourde qui battait dans ses veines depuis le matin. Il avait honoré la mort, il était temps d'honorer la vie !_

* * *

1) "Temple de la chair", en anglais.

2) Description détaillée des organes sexuels wraiths selon moi dans le chapitre 22 de l'arc 4 d'au-delà des étoiles (non encore paru le 26.01.17).


	4. De l'art de l'accouplement

**_Xeno-hétéro_**

 _Cette nouvelle se déroule entre le chapitre 32 et 33 d'_ **Au-delà des étoiles 5** ** _,_** **Par delà le destin 3** ** _._**

 _Il s'agit d'une pure scène de sexe sans scénario et le premier récit vraiment pornographique que j'écris._

 _Et je n'ai pas respecté ma casse habituelle, mais tout le chapitre étant écrit du point de vue de Trel'kan, il m'a paru superflu de le mettre en italique._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les humains... incompréhensibles et si inconstants. Non pas qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit à y redire en cet instant précis.

Apparemment, la langue était d'une grande utilité dans les rituels d'accouplement humains et il comprenait aisément pourquoi.

La veille, embrasser la femelle n'avait pas été désagréable, malgré l'âpreté de l'alcool qui semblait la nimber tout entière, mais maintenant qu'elle ne puait plus la liqueur et qu'elle poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir, serrée contre lui, ça prenait une toute autre dimension. Si prêt d'elle, il se noyait presque dans son odeur, à laquelle la saveur vaguement sucrée de sa salive venait faire écho.

Et soudain, il comprit toute l'utilité de cette étrange pratique. De la douceur de ses lèvres pleines à l'agilité de sa langue en passant par le touché satiné de ses cheveux, tout le renseignait sur l'état de santé de l'humaine. Excellent à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Lorsque, interrompant leur étreinte, elle lui lécha pour la première fois la mâchoire, il sursauta, avant de répliquer son geste, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson extatique. C'était amusant.

Trois minutes plus tard, il frissonnait à son tour, lorsque voulant se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, il sentit sa propre odeur, se mêlant subtilement à celle de l'humaine.

Oui, c'était une sorte de chasse. Une délicieuse chasse.

Avec un grondement victorieux, il cueillit sa proie.

Après d'innombrables haltes, ils étaient finalement arrivés jusqu'à l' _Utopia_ , puis jusqu'à la cabine qu'il partageait avec Râ'kan. Après avoir notifié mentalement à son frère de couvée que s'il entrait dans ladite cabine avant d'en avoir reçu l'autorisation, il lui ferait manger son tatouage, il en verrouilla la porte.

« Quelle est la suite ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, jetant avec un grognement mauvais sur la couchette de Râ'kan le pantalon plein de terre que ce dernier avait laissé traîné par terre.

« Vêtements. Enlever. » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court, les pupilles si dilatées que son iris en semblait noir.

Docile, il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête avant de retirer son pantalon et ses bottes dans un même mouvement.

Il fut récompensé par le regard avide de la femelle, qui le détailla lentement, de haut en bas.

Dans la petite pièce à l'atmosphère confinée, son odeur était intoxicante, ses phéromones presque aussi puissantes que celles d'une reine en plein rut. Fermant les yeux, il prit quelques instants pour se calmer. C'était une expérience, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se ruant sur elle comme une bête échauffée.

Un petit bruit de tissus et un grincement contrarié lui firent rouvrirent les yeux.

Se contorsionnant à moitié, Amanda se battait contre une étrange pièce de tissu entourant ses seins, et qui avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs.

« Puis-je... »

Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir le vêtement et le jeta presque rageusement avec le reste en tas dans un coin.

Une seconde ou deux s'écoulèrent durant lesquels ils se firent face, presque entièrement nus, et mal à l'aise.

« Ai-je l'autorisation de vous toucher, soldat Strauss ? »

Elle acquiesça, baissant pudiquement les yeux.

Un pas, et il fut tout près d'elle. Levant doucement la main, il effleura son cou, descendant le long de son épaule puis de son bras. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la texture de la peau humaine. C'était doux, et souple, la fourrure vestigiale apportant une note soyeuse que sa propre peau ne possédait pas. Du bout d'un doigt, il joua avec le relief d'une cicatrice sur son bras, fasciné par le tissu cicatriciel et la teinte légèrement plus sombre de la peau.

« Une balle... en Irak. » murmura Amanda, l'air gênée.

« C'est très beau. »

Elle leva des yeux sceptiques vers lui.

« Je vous envie presque. Chacune de ces cicatrices atteste de vos victoires et de la violences de vos combats. Regardez-moi. Je n'en ai aucune, aussi intact qu'au jour de ma naissance, et pourtant, j'ai combattu et j'ai vaincu, mais je n'ai aucune marque, aucune trace pour en attester, à part ce tatouage.» expliqua-t-il, désignant la toute nouvelle marque qui ornait son bras.

« Il vous va bien.» répondit-elle, l'effleurant délicatement.

« Comme vos cicatrices vous vont bien. »

Un sourire le récompensa.

« Ai-je encore le droit de vous embrasser ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

Il ne tirait que peu de plaisir physique de cette pratique, mais en revanche les réactions de sa partenaire étaient très excitantes.

Lorsque, avec un gémissement frustré, elle se colla contre lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains au creux de ses reins, le serrant contre elle, il ne put retenir un sifflement de plaisir.

Rassuré quand à ses réactions, il se permit l'audace de passer une main dans son dos, suivant avec curiosité sa colonne vertébrale si peu marquée, sans la moindre protubérance, jusqu'au bas de ses reins, s'arrêtant à la lisière du tissu.

Interrompant un instant leurs caresses, elle fit glisser le petit morceau de toile claire au sol.

Fasciné, il effleura d'une griffe l'épaisse toison cendrée, jouant avec une boucle qui s'enroula comme un petit ressort. Jetant un œil interrogateur à l'humaine qui, bien que les joues très rouges, ne broncha pas, il posa sa paume contre cette fourrure, jouant avec son épaisseur et son élasticité, à laquelle il n'avait jamais pris la peine de porter attention par le passé.

Curieux, il glissa lentement un doigt entre ses cuisses, attentif à ne pas la blesser de ses griffes. Elle frissonna, étouffant un gémissement. Intéressant.

Appuyant à peine plus, il courba son doigt, un peu comme pour faire signe à quelqu'un de s'approcher.

Cette fois, ses genoux cédèrent brusquement et il dut la rattraper. Et cette odeur. Comme il n'en avait jamais senti sur aucun être humain. Entêtante et magnifique.

Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, son autre main toujours enfouie dans sa toison, il continua son mouvement, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que l'humaine, qui s'appuyait de tout son poids contre lui, tremble comme une feuille, gémissante et sans volonté.

Lorsque, la respiration hachée, elle s'écarta faiblement de lui, il la lâcha, inquiet d'avoir mal fait quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, et rien dans son odeur ou son attitude ne laissait deviner la moindre souffrance, malgré la violence de sa réaction à une simple caresse.

Cherchant son souffle, elle le fixa, le regard planant.

« Je... oh... Wow... Ton tour... » haleta-t-elle.

Tiens, elle n'avait consommé aucune substance intoxicante, et pourtant elle en présentait tous les symptômes, dont le tutoiement.

Lorsqu'elle tirailla sur son sous-vêtement tout en le poussant vers l'étroite couchette, il obtempéra sans broncher.

Trébuchant à moitié sur le bord du lit, il tomba un peu lourdement dessus, rampant à l'aveuglette pour se mettre à peu près droit sur le matelas, alors que l'humaine grimpait sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa cuisse.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle détailla son corps nu d'un air perdu.

« Un problème, Amanda Strauss ? » demanda-t-il finalement, se redressant sur les coudes.

« Ben... normalement... euh... Pénis ? »

Il eut un grondement amusé.

« J'en ai un, je puis vous le garantir. »

« Où ? »

« Au même endroit que les mâles humains. Il est encore protégé par mon cloaque, tout simplement. »

Elle le fixa, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

« Comme pour mes _schiitars_ , le réflexe érectile est essentiellement tactile. »

« C'est une manière particulièrement tordue de demander une pipe ? »

« Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas de ce dispositif permettant aux humains d'inhaler des substances carcinogènes brûlées ? »

« Non, je parlais de fellation. »

« Je ne connais pas non plus ce mot. »

« Bouche, sexe.» expliqua-t-elle, mimant d'une manière évocatrice.

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder avec surprise. L'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

« Je pensais plutôt à des caresses, avec vos mains. »

« Ah ! »

Posant une main hésitante sur sa toison pubienne, elle en suivit le contour, attrapant une mèche de poils qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts. Elle était aussi curieuse que lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait pareil quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Fermant à moitié les yeux, il savoura simplement le contact lorsque le chatouillis caractéristique d'une goutte coulant le long de sa cuisse attira son attention.

« Je ne vous ai pas blessée ? » demanda-t-il soudain inquiet, se redressant à moitié pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas entaillée par accident de sa griffe.

En réflexe, elle se releva un peu, s'examinant rapidement.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai senti un liquide chaude couler sur ma jambe, j'ai cru que c'était du sang. »

S'écartant précipitamment de lui, Amanda recula jusque vers le fond de la couchette, cramoisie.

« Désolée. Désolée ! »

Que se passait-il ? Perplexe, il s'assit lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il ne s'agissait pas de sang, mais d'un liquide translucide et légèrement gluant, qui forma de petits filaments entre ses doigts lorsqu'il l'essuya.

Jetant un regard perplexe à l'humaine, il le huma, lui arrachant un petit cri désespéré, alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains sur son visage, à présent très pâle.

Pourquoi ce liquide, qui à en juger par sa température, venait de son corps, la mettait-il dans un tel état ? L'odeur était à n'en pas douter la sienne, la note puissante et musquée de son désir prenant le dessus avec un petit quelque chose d'acidulé. Prudemment, il goûta.

Oh ! C'était donc ça. Il frémit. Il ne l'avait pas senti avant, mais il avait trop souvent dû monter la garde dans la salle du trône durant les périodes de chaleur de Delleb pour ignorer ce parfum. Elle serait bientôt fertile. Non pas que cela ait une grande importance, leurs deux races étant incompatibles, mais cela expliquait peut-être son soudain intérêt pour sa personne, bien qu'il lui semblait avoir appris que les humains n'avaient pas de période de reproduction et copulaient à n'importe quelle époque.

« Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, soldat Strauss. Tout va bien. J'ai craint de vous avoir blessée, mais il ne s'agit que de vos fluides reproductifs. » la rassura-t-il.

« Je suis désolée... C'est dégoûtant... Vraiment, vraiment désolée... Je vais m'en aller... oui, je vais m'en aller. Désolée. » bafouilla-t-elle, tentant de s'extraire de son coin de la couchette.

« Non ! Attendez ! N'est-ce pas normal ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie de la voir partir alors que les choses se passaient si bien.

« Ben heu... »

« Est-ce anormal ? »

« Non, mais c'est répugnant, je vous ai... Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! » paniqua-t-elle à moitié, se recroquevillant dans le fond de la couchette, maintenant qu'il s'était redressé et lui bloquait le passage. « C'est que normalement... normalement, y en a pas autant. Oh merde... »

Il feula, d'un ton satisfait.

« Alors je vais le prendre comme un compliment, Amanda Strauss. Je ne suis pas un si mauvais partenaire si votre corps réagit si bien à ma présence. »

«Ça ne vous dégoûte pas ?! »

« Non, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fonction naturelle de votre corps. Et les humains sont connus pour émettre toute sortes de fluides en toutes sortes de circonstances. Je viens d'en découvrir un nouveau, tout simplement. »

Elle avait renoncé à fuir, et l'observait d'un air presque craintif.

« J'aimerais vous toucher. M'y autorisez-vous toujours ? » demanda-t-il, prudent, s'approchant doucement.

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

Effleurant sa mâchoire, puis ses cheveux, il remit une mèche en place, promenant une main apaisante sur son bras, puis sa jambe. Lorsqu'elle se détendit un peu, il jugea sécuritaire de l'embrasser. Après tout, ce geste semblait avoir un grand effet sur elle et effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle avait oublié ses craintes pour s'y adonner frénétiquement.

Curieux malgré tout, il glissa la main qui n'avait pas cessé de parcourir son corps entre ses jambes. C'était bien ça. Elle était trempée et brûlante. Ce que n'avait jamais été le cas d'aucun des humains avec lesquels il s'était accouplé par le passé.

Il frissonna. Savoir que c'était sa présence, ses gestes, lui en somme, qui la mettait dans un tel état avait quelque chose de grisant.

Il sentit son cloaque pulser lascivement. Attrapant un des mains de l'humaine, qui reposait sur son torse, il la descendit gentiment jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Obéissante, elle enfouit sa main dans la fine toison blanche, jouant avec, caressant sa peau et la fente de plus en plus gonflée.

« Je vous l'avais dit.» nota-t-il, une pointe de fierté involontaire dans la voix, alors qu'elle jetait un regard étonné à son sexe, qui reposait à présent dans sa main délicate.

« Vous me l'aviez dit.» approuva-t-elle, testant ses réactions d'un petit mouvement du poignet.

Ravalant un grondement de plaisir, il ferma les yeux, bloquant ses coudes pour rester accroupi et ne pas s'effondrer sur elle.

D'une main sur l'épaule, elle le repoussa gentiment, le faisant se réinstaller sur le dos.

« Je ne suis pas responsable si je vous dégouline dessus ! » gronda-t-elle, bravache, venant se réinstaller sur sa cuisse.

En guise de réponse, il la releva un peu, lui arrachant un couinement surpris et un sursaut électrique.

Lui jetant un regard faussement outré, elle reprit son membre en main, montant et descendant lentement, attentive à ses moindres réactions.

Il renonça bien vite à rester de marbre. C'était purement et simplement impossible !

Avachi dans les draps, les yeux fermés, il ne se concentra que sur le poids de l'humaine sur sa jambe et le mouvement étourdissant de sa main sur son sexe, ferme et régulier.

L'équivalent d'un toussotement télépathique le sortit de son extase et il verdit.

Trop absorbé par son plaisir, il avait négligé de fermer correctement son esprit, et avait littéralement débordé sur la toile de l'Esprit.

Une centaine de _wraiths_ , y compris sa reine et son commandant, étaient à présent au courant de sa proximité avec les humains. Il ferait face aux conséquences plus tard. Impossible de se concentrer pour l'instant. Il prit toutefois le temps de soigneusement barricader son esprit avant de se redresser d'un coup, arrachant un petit cri surpris à l'humaine.

La voix rendue rauque par le désir, il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à s'exprimer de manière intelligible.

« Je veux m'accoupler avec vous... » parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Lorsqu'elle le repoussa d'une main, et qu'il se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur le dos, il conclut à un refus, avant de s'étrangler à moitié alors que, l'ayant littéralement escaladé, elle venait s'asseoir droit sur son sexe tendu, qui se retrouva coincé entre son bas-ventre et sa toison brûlante. Dégoulinante et brûlante. Il déglutit, se forçant à poser passivement ses mains sur ses hanches.

D'un petit mouvement du bassin, elle se frotta contre lui, lui arrachant un regard et un grondement furieux. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait !

Avec un air étrangement sadique, elle recommença avant de se pencher en avant, l'embrassant alors que son entre-jambe se retrouvait soudain exposée à la caresse malvenue de l'air frais. Son sexe tressauta furieusement, venant effleurer le sien et lui arrachant un petit gémissement heureux.

Qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir. Il recommença, volontairement cette fois, encore et encore, lui tirant un grondement outré. Très bien. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, dont il découvrait les règles au fur et à mesure.

Soudain, elle se rassit sur lui, prenant à nouveau son sexe au piège.

« Trel'kan. Je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse.» déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'excitation.

« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pas plus stable.

« Promettez-moi de ne pas bouger. Que je puisse y aller à mon rythme. »

Il réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas honnêtement le lui jurer. Son instinct lui hurlait de la prendre et de la monter furieusement, et il était certain que ça ne s'améliorerait pas avec le temps.

« Je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas bouger. » jura-t-il, solennel.

Elle acquiesça, puis se penchant à nouveau en avant et glissant une main entre ses jambes, redressa son sexe, venant le positionner à l'entrée du sien.

Il se raidit, retenant sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration.

Descendant de quelques centimètres, elle se glissa autour de lui, avant de s'arrêter, laissant le temps à son corps de s'ajuster au sien, respirant profondément.

« Ça va ? »demanda-t-il, traçant des cercles apaisants sur sa hanche avec son pouce.

« Oui, et vous ? »

Par toutes les reines, oui !

« Parfaitement. »

Quelques centimètres de plus. Il sursauta, secoué par un violent spasme de plaisir, alors qu'il sentait les anneaux de muscles qui entouraient à présent son sexe se contracter en une sorte de vague.

« Désolée... vous êtes pas exactement un petit gabarit. »

« Souffrez-vous ? »

« Non, mais je préfère y aller doucement. »

« Nous avons toute la nuit.» l'encouragea-t-il, alors qu'elle s'empalait un peu plus sur son sexe.

Lorsque elle fut assise de tout son poids sur lui, sa toison pubienne frisée chatouillant son cloaque, il était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé à bouger, et il était déjà à bout, épuisé par leurs préliminaires et la charge érotique de cette petite femelle, qui s'appliquait à le chevaucher, les sourcils froncés, et l'air farouchement décidé, ses seins tressautant doucement à chacun de ses mouvements.

Pour ce soir au moins, elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Avec un grondement possessif, il la tira en avant pour un baiser sauvage. Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre ses dents, l'enroulant presque violemment autour de la sienne, elle gémit, arquant son dos, et entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient erratique, enserrant sa tête de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher d'interrompre leur baiser.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se cambrait, un grondement roulant dans sa poitrine étouffé par les spasmes qui le secouaient, le laissant pantelant et vidé.

« Déjà ?! » s'étonna Amanda, une pointe de frustration transparaissant sous la surprise.

« Avec de tels préparatifs, ce n'est guère étonnant, soldat Strauss. » nota-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Et moi ? » protesta-t-elle dans un éclair de franchise, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur lui, sans pour autant se dégager de son sexe qui ramollissait rapidement.

Il remarqua un fin filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Elle s'était entaillée sur ses dents, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Il choisit d'en faire aussi abstraction.

« Je récupère vite. » nota-t-il, lui jetant un regard entendu tout en posant une main sur son sexe, y glissant son pouce, toujours attentif à ne pas la blesser.

Il n'avait pas menti, et l'avoir ainsi, tremblante et offerte sur lui ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus.

Il fut bientôt à nouveau dur et la relâchant, reposa sagement ses mains sur ses hanches. Après tout, il lui avait promis d'essayer de ne pas bouger.

Elle reprit ses mouvement langoureux, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, cambrée en arrière, ivre de plaisir.

D'une main il la tira à nouveau contre lui, afin de soulager la pression sur son os pénien qui était tordu aux limites du supportable. Elle n'arrêta pas un instant sa danse sensuelle.

Lorsqu'il sentit les murs vivants de sa délicieuse prison de chair se resserrer insensiblement, il ne put s'empêcher un ou deux mouvements des hanches, auxquels elle répondit de quelques petits cris extatiques, qui le propulsèrent à un nouveau sommet.

« Vraiment?! » demanda-t-elle, incrédule et clairement frustrée.

« J'ignore combien de temps tiennent les mâles humains, mais je sais que chez les _wraiths_ , je ne suis pas exactement le plus rapide ! » protesta-t-il, vaguement vexé.  
« Plus que deux minutes en tout cas ! »

Comment était-ce possible ? Surtout si toutes leurs femelles étaient aussi... expressives.

Il sentit une présence amusée à l'orée de sa conscience. Markus.

« Quoi ?! » gronda-t-il, mauvais.

« Problème d'endurance ? » demanda poliment ce dernier, scintillant de malice.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Ignorant sa protestation, le traqueur gloussa.

« Inutile de tenter d'égaler les humains sur ce terrain. D'après Rosanna, la plupart des mâles tiennent sans trop de peine dix à quinze minutes avant l'orgasme. »

Dix à quinze minutes ?! C'était à peu près le temps que mettait une reine pour se faire saillir par une demi-douzaine de reproducteurs !

« Et ? » grinça-t-il.

« Mais les humains... les mâles du moins, ne récupèrent pas aussi vite que nous. Il vous suffit d'être créatif en attendant. »

Il n'avait pas attendu le traqueur pour trouver ça ! Mais soudain, une question pertinente lui vint.

« Ça dure combien de temps, un accouplement humain ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

« Ça dépend. D'après Rosanna, la plupart du temps les mâles sont impuissants avant que les femelles ne soient satisfaites. »

Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Et si ça s'interrompt avant satisfaction ? »

« Comment réagit une reine frustrée ? » répliqua le traqueur, narquois.

Ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Il allait retourner à son esprit et à l'instant présent, mais le traqueur le retint d'une pensée.

« Les humaines mettent du temps à atteindre leurs propres orgasmes, mais récupèrent plus vite encore que nous... lorsqu'elles ont besoin de récupérer. Une fois ne suffira pas forcément à la satisfaire. » lui glissa-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? (1)

Il avait dû être distrait un instant de trop, car Amanda le fixait à présent d'un air vaguement inquiet.

« Tout va bien. » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

« Ah bon ? » râla-t-elle.

Ah, oui, la reine frustrée.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Il choisit la conciliation.

« Mes mains vont très bien. » nota-t-il avec un sourire contrit, les levant un peu pour appuyer ses propos.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle grommela un vague assentiment.

Sans hésiter, il glissa à nouveau son doigt entre ses lèvres, et cette fois, ne le retira pas alors qu'il récupérait sa pleine virilité et qu'elle recommençait à le chevaucher sauvagement.

Au troisième cycle, alors qu'il répondait à ses va-et-vient par des mouvement en miroir de ses hanches, elle se figea soudain, tremblante, la tête rejetée en arrière, un étrange hululement s'échappant de sa bouche, alors que son sexe se contractait violemment autour de lui, l'emmenant dans un orgasme conjoint.

Elle s'effondra ensuite sur lui, pantelante et couverte de sueur.

Les reines chassaient presque toujours immédiatement les mâles après un accouplement, mais elle n'était pas _wraith_. D'une main hésitante, il caressa son épaule.

Doucement, elle bougea un peu, venant nicher son visage au creux de son cou, se couchant sur lui pour étendre ses jambes.

Ses courts cheveux cendrés lui tombaient sur le visage, le chatouillant et le noyant dans son odeur, à présent étroitement mêlée à la sienne, alors que tout son corps irradiait une incroyable chaleur.

Avant même d'avoir pu reprendre son souffle, son corps était à nouveau prêt pour un autre coït.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il enchaîneraient un jour ainsi les accouplements et pourtant, il ne désirait que ça.

« Trop crevée... votre tour.» haleta Amanda, se laissant mollement glisser entre le mur et lui.

Il examina les différentes options durant quelques secondes, puis se glissa habilement hors de la couchette pour lui laisser la place de s'installer confortablement.

Curieux, il ne revint pas immédiatement s'installer sur elle, s'agenouillant sur le sol froid de la cabine pour pouvoir passer une langue exploratrice sur son torse, suivant le contour de ses côtes, remontant le long d'un sein, goûtant sa saveur sucrée et ses couinements de plaisir.

Caressant de deux doigts son sexe gonflé, il la fixa attentivement, observant avec délice ses réactions. Oh oui, il aimait la voir se tordre ainsi sous sa main, vulnérable et sans défense.

Le charme d'une chasse inédite, et d'une récompense tout aussi délicieuse que sa force vitale.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, s'attirant un regard désemparé, ce fut pour la retrouvée couverte d'un fin film gluant.

La fixant droit dans les yeux, comme pour la défier, il lécha lentement, soigneusement ses doigts.

Sa propre saveur se mêlait à la sienne, et alors qu'elle frémissait, cramoisie, mais toujours immobile sous son regard, il sentit son sexe pulser douloureusement de désir.

Elle était sa proie et il n'avait pas fini de se l'approprier entièrement.

Souplement, il se glissa au-dessus d'elle, laissant ses cheveux retomber de chaque côté de sa tête, la coupant du reste du monde.

Elle était sienne, et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Il était le centre de son univers, le seul être important et il avait le pouvoir.

Jouant avec ses nerfs et les siens, il promena un moment son sexe sur le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie du regard, de petits gémissements rythmiques accompagnant ses mouvements, tandis que de ses jambes passées autour de sa taille, elle tentait de le faire plier.

« Dites-le. » exigea-t-il.

« Pitié... Trel'kan... dedans... pitié. » supplia-t-elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules.

« Mieux que ça.» exigea-t-il.

« TA BITE DANS MA CHATTE ! » grogna-t-elle avant de lui mordre la lèvre presque au sang.

Oups. La reine frustrée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, mais au frisson qui le secoua, cela résonnait en lui.

Avec un grincement féroce, elle lui pinça durement les fesses, ce qui lui provoqua un réflexe d'esquive qu'elle mit à profit pour le forcer à cesser son jeu.

Outré, il gronda son mécontentement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bouger frénétiquement ses hanches, s'enfonçant profondément en elle.

Une étrange lueur était apparue dans les yeux de la guerrière, soudain étrangement silencieuse.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Quoi ? »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'arrêter de bouger ?!

Il n'était plus très loin.

Alors qu'il se cambrait, grondant de plaisir, elle se redressa sur un coude, glissant une main entre eux pour enserrer fermement entre deux doigts son sexe, le bloquant à l'extrême bord de son orgasme.

« Pas tout de suite.» lui ordonna-t-elle, et il se retrouva à obéir, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Malgré tout, une minute plus tard, il l'inondait à nouveau de sa semence, avant de s'effondrer, à son tour épuisé.

Il parvint à peine à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids,et glissant maladroitement au sol, à s'asseoir contre la couchette.

Il avait voulu prendre le dessus, la tenir à sa merci et c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé soumis à son bon plaisir. Et par toutes les reines, que c'était bon !

« Merci.» murmura-t-elle, rampant pour venir appuyer sa tête sur son épaule, laissant sa main se promener sur son torse, suivant distraitement le contour de ses fentes respiratoires.

« Merci à vous, Amanda Strauss. »

« On a fini ? »

« Ça dépend de vous.» répondit-il, jetant un regard éloquent à son sexe, à nouveau à moitié dur.

* * *

 _(1) Dans le vagin d'Amanda, diront les mauvaises langues._


	5. Echange et rencontre, 1 sur 2

_Cette nouvelle se passe environ 400 ans après « Au-delà des étoiles », comme toujours spoil modéré d'au-delà des étoiles (pas plus que dans les autres rumeurs stellaire ou eros pegasus)._

 _Triolisme._

* * *

Ça avait été une bonne journée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Fualma, une de ses sœurs aînées, ne vienne sonner à sa porte.

Pour Tallit, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. La hargne familiale à l'égard de ses choix de vie, entre autres.

Lorsque, toute jeune encore, elle avait annoncé ne pas désirer rentrer dans l'inquisition ou en politique, sa mère n'avait pas exactement été ravie. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé désirer vouloir travailler auprès des plus démunis sur les mondes périphériques, elle avait grincé des dents. Et lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé une place d'apprentissage dans une Maison des dons de Zannat, Delleb l'avait purement et simplement rouée de coups, avant de la jeter à la rue.

Si elle refusait d'honorer la noble lignée de reines dont elle descendait, elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez elle.

La régente n'avait pas pu lui interdire l'accès à la ruche d'Ilinka et à la cour, car ce n'était pas de son ressort, mais Tallit n'y avait plus remis les pieds, préférant se concentrer sur son travail.

Elle avait gagné sa citoyenneté comme n'importe quel Ouman'shii, et portait fièrement l'uniforme aux deux triangles bruns.

A trois reprises au court du dernier siècle, une de ses sœurs était venue la supplier de revenir dans le droit chemin. Elle valait mieux que ça. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et n'avait pas à ramper dans la boue des cités-usines.

Oh, elles avaient raison, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était une des quarante-deux filles de la grande Delleb, reine antique et grande régente ouman'shii, et la seule qui n'ait jamais usé de ses origines pour obtenir une promotion. Elle était la seule à avoir atteint l'âge adulte depuis plus d'un siècle et à ne pas occuper de poste à responsabilités. Sa famille trouvait ça scandaleux, mais ce qui la choquait, elle, c'était bien que le seul fait d'être née femelle lui donnait un immense privilège sur ses frères. Certes, elle était née d'un œuf unique, comme chacune de ses sœurs, avant d'être élevée avec soin par sa mère et son géniteur, aidés d'une foule de précepteurs, contrairement à ses frères nés alors que Dellb était encore reine, par couvées entières, pour être ensuite enfermés comme du bétail dans la pouponnière. Elle était née seule et portait en elle les germes des futures générations, mais en dehors de cela, elle était un alpha comme tous les autres. Elle avait été conçue ainsi, comme toutes ses sœurs. Non pas reine, mais femelle alpha. Alors pourquoi se considérer comme supérieure et chercher à dominer alors qu'elle pouvait être plus utile à sa ruche là où elle était ?

Ça avait donc été une bonne journée jusqu'à ce que le faciès perpétuellement froncé de Fualma n'apparaisse derrière sa porte.

Elle lui avait à peine entrouvert.

« Que veux-tu, ma sœur ? »

« Olakia est morte. »

« C'est une triste nouvelle. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Un traître qu'elle chassait avec l'aide des traqueurs. L' _hiigthagan_ a préféré faire sauter tout le bâtiment que d'être capturé. »

« Elle est morte en servant l'empire et Ilinka. C'est une bonne mort. » nota-t-elle sobrement.

Sa sœur acquiesça, tout en jetant un regard courroucé au monticule de poubelles qui s'entassait à quelques mètres de là.

« Merci d'être venue me l'annoncer. » gronda-t-elle, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

« Attends ! Mère est prête à te pardonner si tu te montre raisonnable, et la place d'Olakia est toujours vacante. »

« Olakia était inquisitrice. Je n'ai jamais été très douée en manipulation mentale et en lecture d'esprit. Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas, Fualma. »

« Tu n'as pas non plus ta place ici, au milieu des ordures !» cracha sa sœur.

Furieuse, elle avait ouvert la porte en grand, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds.

« Non, en effet je n'ai pas ma place au milieu des ordures ! Tout comme chacun des habitants de cette rue. Mon immeuble et celui d'à côté sont réservés aux citoyens et à leurs familles. Nous travaillons tous à la grandeur de l'Empire, tout comme toi, comme Olakia, ou comme Mère ! Alors explique-moi ce que j'ai que ces gens n'ont pas ?! » explosa-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Tallit ! Tu es la fille de la grande Delleb. Tu n'as pas à vivre dans un taudis. »

« Tu sais quoi, Fualma ? Je deviendrais inquisitrice, ou ce que Mère voudra... J'irai habiter où elle voudra, le jour où les Fondateurs vivront dans un palais aussi grand que le sien ! »

Sa sœur feula.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ah ! Vraiment ?! Nos Fondateurs, les seuls à qui l'impératrice a donné un passe-droit, vivent dans un vieux _Jumper_ , parcourant l'Empire pour le protéger de toutes les menaces, et moi, je vaux mieux qu'eux ?! C'est ici que je suis la plus utile et c'est ici que je resterai, à moins qu'Ilinka ou un de ses commandants me donne en personne un ordre contraire ! »

« C'est donc là ta réponse ? » demanda sa sœur, l'air peiné.

« Oui ! »

Elle la regarda partir, bouillonnante de colère.

Ça avait été une bonne journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la chevelure noire de sa sœur.

Elle qui avait prévu de tranquillement étudier de vieux enregistrements avant d'aller dormir, elle allait devoir revoir ses plans.

De la musique trop forte et quelques combats semblaient plus adéquats à son humeur du moment.

Le temps d'enfiler l'ensemble de tissu élastique noir typiquement humain mais ô combien pratique qu'elle réservait à ce genre d'occasion, et elle partait au trot jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement de son quartier.

Située dans une ancienne usine textile, la salle en question était un vaste espace aux murs écaillés et à l'atmosphère perpétuellement saturée des basses lourdes de vieux morceaux de _heavy metal_ terrien importé par la propriétaire, Winnenona Sinclair. L'essentiel de sa clientèle était _wraith_ , mais quelques humains courageux y venaient aussi, restant la plupart du temps dans un coin, pas assez fous pour monter sur le ring contre l'un d'entre eux.

« Mais c'est la grande Tallit de Delleb qui nous honore de son exquise présence ce soir ! » ricana une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Silence, Fell'kan ! » jeta-t-elle au monstre musculeux qui, appuyé sur la rambarde d'un ring, la fixait avec un sourire carnassier.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es notre rayon divin. Notre précieux éclat de noblesse dans toute cette fange ! Notre grande dame ! » railla-t-il de plus belle.

Avec un rugissement furieux, elle lui bondit à la gorge. Il encaissa le coup en riant, se protégeant les yeux de ses griffes, avant de la repousser d'un coup de poing en plein torse, lui coupant le souffle.

Alors qu'elle se redressait en écumant, il se mit tranquillement en garde, tournant lentement autour d'elle.

Il esquiva son premier coup, encaissa les deux suivants puis la faucha d'un coup de pied, attendant une fois de plus qu'elle se relève, et le cycle recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couverte de sueur et complètement épuisée.

Elle n'avait même pas réussi à se relever après son dernier balayage, et à quatre pattes au milieu du ring, tentait de récupérer un peu, haletante.

« Allez, princesse, haut les cœurs. Tu t'es bien battue. » l'encouragea-t-il, lui tendant une main secourable qu'elle attrapa avec une grimace avant de se hisser sur ses jambes, priant pour qu'elles la portent.

« Je... t'ai déjà dit de ne pas... m'appeler comme ça ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Pourquoi ? La grande Ilinka est peut-être notre reine à tous, mais tu es notre princesse à nous. Tallit de Delleb, princesse de la Cité rouge et gardienne bienveillante de l'allée du Pont-aux-morts ! » ricana le _wraith_ , la saluant d'un révérence digne d'une reine.

« Ferme-la, Fell'kan ! » protesta-t-elle, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un sourire.

Si le grand guerrier savait combien de fois elle avait envisagé de tout quitter, de retourner sur Oumana où tout était plus facile, et de juste se laisser porter par la puissance du nom de sa mère... Plus d'une fois, c'était lui qui, avec ses railleries et sa bonne humeur toujours humble, lui avait redonné courage. Au fond, elle aimait bien les sobriquets ridicules dont il l'affublait. C'était un moyen de reconnaître son travail et sa valeur.

Elle s'occupait du plus petit et du plus décrépit des dispensaires du Secteur 8. Une sorte de cave sombre au fond d'une impasse, juste à côté du fleuve putride qu'enjambait le bien nommé Pont-aux-morts. Lorsqu'elle en avait reçu les clés et l'avait visité pour la première fois, elle avait failli vomir, malgré son système digestif atrophié. Le local avait été incendié quelques années auparavant et personne n'avait jugé bon de le remettre en état. Des générations de miséreux y avaient trouvé refuge, y entassant des monticules d'ordures en tout genre, et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, c'est au milieu des ordures, entre les amas de déjections humaines et les seringues abandonnées par quelque junkie qu'elle avait trouvé le cadavre d'une femme, à moitié décomposé et rongé par la vermine. De ce lieu puant la mort et le désespoir, elle avait fait un petit havre de paix aux murs beiges, et dont les vieux meubles mal assortis semblaient tendre les bras aux nouveaux arrivants en quête d'un repas revigorant ou d'un peu de repos. Elle l'avait bâti de ses propres mains, puis, toujours seule, elle avait entrepris de répertorier et de recruter tous les donneurs possibles dans le quartier. Elle avait rouvert la Maison du don de l'allée du Pont-aux-morts, et dans la foulée y avait joint une humble soupe populaire et un petit dortoir faisant office d'accueil d'urgence pour les plus démunis. Puis elle avait défendu l'endroit contre les gangs, et contre la violence omniprésente des rues populeuses de Zannat, à coups de griffes et de dents lorsque cela était nécessaire, afin que sa Maison du don reste ce qu'elle devait être : un lieu de paix et de réconfort pour tous.

Elle avait chassé à coup d'empaleur les voyous venus la voler, et avait accueilli les mêmes voyous avec une tasse de bouillon clair lorsqu'ils étaient venus, hagards et perdus après le massacre de leur gang par un groupe rival.

Delleb ne l'aurait sans doute pas vu de cette manière, mais à sa petite échelle, elle avait toujours suivi la ligne de conduite officielle de l'Empire. Tendre les bras avec bienveillance à ceux qui viennent en paix, et être sans pitié pour les autres. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans Fell'kan et les autres âmes vaillantes du quartier, qui l'avaient aidée à reconstruire le dispensaire après qu'il ait été détruit par les flammes, à cinq reprises. C'étaient les mêmes dont les enfants venaient glisser les quelques misérables piécettes reçues à leur anniversaire dans la petite urne de récolte de fonds de son officine.

Ces gens l'avaient aidée, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé en rêver, et c'était elle qu'ils surnommaient « la princesse de la Cité rouge », la respectant presque autant qu'une véritable reine, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas consenti la moitié des sacrifices que Fell'kan avait fait pour l'Empire.

Le _wraith_ avait été capturé par les Geniis et avait passé quatre longues années d'atroces tortures entre leurs mains, refusant de trahir les siens. Et les Geniis s'étaient tant acharné sur lui qu'il avait définitivement perdu trois griffes à la main gauche. Lorsqu'il avait finalement été libéré, il avait encore passé deux ans dans un centre de réhabilitation avant qu'une inquisitrice - une des sœurs de Tallit - ne le juge suffisamment digne de confiance pour rejoindre leurs rangs. Fell'kan avait alors quitté l'armée, rendant son uniforme et sa citoyenneté au passage, et était venu ici, sur Zannat, travailler en tant que simple ouvrier dans une fonderie.

Durant quarante ans, il avait travaillé à son poste dix heures par jours, neuf jours par semaine (1) sans en manquer un seul, puis une cuve de métal en fusion s'était décrochée de la ligne d'assemblage et, sans hésiter, il avait plongé sur son collègue de travail pour l'écarter du gigantesque conteneur brûlant. L'homme avait eu la vie sauve, mais le métal liquide avait dévoré ses deux jambes et une grande plaque de chair dans le dos de l'ancien guerrier.

Fell'kan avait reçu les félicitations du contremaître de l'usine, une lettre signée de la main du régent de Zannat et un nouveau tatouage de bravoure, et le lendemain, il était de retour à son poste.

Chaque soir, il était à la salle, défiant qui le voulait bien en combat singulier et tous les dix jours, il passait toute sa journée de congé à l'aider à la Maison du don.

Il était droit, honorable, et se rapprochait probablement le plus de ce qu'elle pouvait appeler un ami.

Non, à la réflexion, il était sans doute son seul ami, et le seul des cinq mâles de son « harem » avec qui elle eût envie de faire autre chose que s'accoupler.

Pour l'heure, le guerrier se douchait, seul dans le vaste vestiaire commun, fredonnant sans aucune tentative de justesse une petite mélodie populaire, tandis qu'immobile devant un miroir embué, elle pesait sérieusement le pour et le contre de se laver les cheveux, qu'elle avait fort poisseux de sueur, mais bien trop longs et nombreux pour qu'ils sèchent avant le lendemain.

« Hey, princesse Miroir, si t'es pas sous l'eau dans trente secondes, je te douche moi-même ! » lui lança le guerrier, agitant le tuyau d'arrosage qui servait à nettoyer la pièce pour appuyer sa menace.

Pour en avoir déjà fait les frais, elle savait qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous un jet d'eau tout juste tiède.(2)

« Allez, allez, on frotte. On frotte. Tu as oublié un coin, là.» l'encouragea-t-il, l'effet de sa posture de major à la revue un peu amoindrie par l'eau qui lui dégoulinait toujours dessus, plaquant ses cheveux et lui donnant vaguement l'air d'un immense batracien.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ma douche est chronométrée ? »

« Parce que dans une demi-heure, je dois être dans le District 2, et que tu viens avec moi, princesse.»

« Et en quel honneur ? » grommela-t-elle, se battant avec sa tignasse pour en extirper tout le savon.

« Parce que tu as la tronche de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une visite surprise d'une inquisitrice, et qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse ruminer dans ton coin. »

« Ouais... Fualma est venue m'annoncer qu'Olakia est morte... » maugréa-t-elle, reconnaissante malgré tout.

« Olakia ? L'inquisitrice qui a mis à jour le complot sur Gelit ? »

« Elle-même. »

« C'est une grande perte pour l'Empire. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Il lui fit la grâce de la laisser se sécher en silence.

« Au fait, Fell'kan... merci pour tout à l'heure. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous laisser me casser des côtes, Majesté. » fanfaronna-t-il avec une révérence caricaturale.

Elle lui mit un coup de coude, qui le fit grogner de douleur. Apparemment lesdites côtes n'étaient pas encore totalement ressoudées. Bien fait.

« Je peux savoir où on va ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ qui la traînait dans les rues sombres de la cité.

« Chez toi. Il n'est pas question que j'apparaisse en public avec toi dans ces vêtement humains à mes côtés. »

« Soit. Je m'habille comment ? » capitula-t-elle.

« Normalement. »

« Mon uniforme ? »

« Si tu veux. Tant que c'est pas cet affreux ensemble. »

« Il est très bien mon survêtement ! »

« Fringues d'humain ! » siffla-t-il, la poussant dans son petit studio avant d'en claquer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle constata au regard de l'ancien guerrier qu'elle avait bien choisi sa tenue.

Un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, et un haut vert sombre, sans manches et au col montant, qui laissait deviner le tatouage qu'elle portait sur la hanche. Un simple lien de cuir pour ses cheveux et ses bottes d'uniforme complétaient l'ensemble.

« Ça va, comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Le mâle acquiesça, muet.

« Après vous, messire.» se moqua-t-elle à son tour, lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Fell'kan l'emmena dans un pub animé du deuxième district, où il se fraya habilement un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à une table tout au fond occupée par un _wraith_ en uniforme portant les marques jaunes des unités médicales, aux extraordinaires yeux couleur d'aube, qui se releva d'un bond en la voyant.

« Yaelym, laisse-moi te présenter Tallit de Delleb, une amie. » commença le guerrier, assortissant ses mots de son nom télépathique... ou du moins du nom télépathique qu'il lui donnait. Elle se muait donc, du concept de courage et d'élégance accompagné du parfum de la pluie au matin et des charbons chauds, un patchwork d'images et d'odeurs évoquant la fleur sauvage qui pousse entre les briques, le béton mouillé et l'odeur âcre des fours des aciéries.

Elle s'empressa de rectifier d'une pensée.

« Tallit, voici Yaelym d'Abalite. Pharmacien à l'hôpital 114.» poursuivit Fell'kan, imperturbable, laissant sourdre des images de comptoir métallique parfaitement nettoyé qui lui évoquèrent l'ordre et le repos, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ajoute une note morveuse et reniflante.

« Excusez-le, Fell'kan aurait bien besoin d'un orthophoniste mental. Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle au scientifique qui la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Yaelym d'Abalite, noble dame Tallit. » répondit-il avec un profond salut, remplaçant la note morveuse ajouté par Fell'kan par celle, piquante, d'herbes aromatiques.

Ça allait vite devenir insupportable s'il continuait à être aussi crispé.

«Juste Tallit. »

« A votre convenance... Tallit. » répondit-il cérémonieusement.

Fell'kan dut sentir qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion, car il passa un bras amical sur son épaule et la secoua en riant.

« Relax, Ya. C'est pas une reine... juste un alpha avec des grands yeux et aucun muscle. » expliqua-t-il saisissant son bras pour l'agiter mollement, en guise de preuve.

Elle lui donnait une minute pour convaincre l'autre mâle, après elle partait.

Il les fixa d'un air dubitatif quelques instants, soupira, visiblement indécis, pour redressa les épaules.

« Vous buvez quelque chose ? »

« Vin bleu pour moi, et pour la princesse ? »

« Mon nom et une tasse de café, bien fort.» répondit-elle, jetant un regard féroce au guerrier avant d'offrir un large sourire au scientifique qui mit une seconde ou deux avant de réagir.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, ils s'assirent.

« On est un peu loin du Secteur 8. D'où tu le connais ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Quand j'étais encore dans l'armée, j'ai servi dans le douzième bataillon des Guerriers royaux d'Ilinka. Ya était notre médecin d'unité. »

« Et pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'armée ? »

« Il te le racontera mieux que moi, princesse . »

Lorsque le _wraith_ revint avec leurs commandes plus un verre de liqueur d'éserpe pour lui, Fell'kan s'empressa de le lancer sur le sujet.

Elle apprit ainsi que lors d'un abordage sur une ruche ennemie, ils étaient tombé sur la pouponnière du vaisseau et avaient escorté les près de deux cents larves qui y vivaient jusque sur leur propre vaisseau. Yaelym était resté avec quelques soldats pour les surveiller alors que le reste de l'unité repartait au combat. Il avait personnellement pris soin des petits jusqu'à leur retour à la base, où ils avaient été remis aux services sociaux. Or durant les six jours qu'avait duré le voyage, il avait eu le temps de se lier avec un jeune _wraith_ qu'il avait surnommé Neige.

Quelques semaines après la bataille, il s'était inquiété du sort de Neige et des autres petits et avait commencé une véritable enquête pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Il avait découvert que la plupart avait été envoyée dans des orphelinats sur des mondes industriels comme Zannat, où ils avaient été adoptés par des corporations qui voyaient en eux une main-d'œuvre bon marché et résistante. Choqué par cette réalité, il avait quitté son poste dans l'armée et était devenu fonctionnaire de l'assistance publique, espérant ainsi pouvoir améliorer les choses. Durant deux siècles, il s'était acharné à trouver de bons foyers pour de petits orphelins de toutes races et origines, puis il avait réalisé qu'il se battait une goutte à la fois contre un océan.

Il avait alors à nouveau demandé sa mutation, sur un monde-usine, afin de pouvoir combattre la misère là où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucun poste de médecin à pourvoir, mais il n'avait pas protesté, et avait accepté de devenir pharmacien, malgré près de deux millénaires d'expérience en tant que médecin et chirurgien de guerre. Non content de son travail officiel, il offrait son expertise médicale en tant qu'ambulancier bénévole. Il n'avait pas revu Fell'kan depuis plusieurs siècles, mais le jour de l'accident à la fonderie, son ambulance, comme de nombreuses autres, était venue prêter main forte aux équipes du huitième district après qu'une violente rixe entre gangs eut fait près de quatre cents blessés. Lorsque l'appel de l'usine était arrivé, c'était son équipe qui s'y était rendue, et il avait reprit contact avec son ancien camarade d'unité.

« Et depuis on se voit parfois pour... boire des verres. » conclut le guerrier avec un étrange regard.

Tallit ne put s'empêcher d'instantanément trouver le scientifique plus sympathique. Après tout, ils étaient là exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsque Fell'kan entreprit de raconter ce qu'elle avait accompli avec la Maison du don, sans aucune moquerie pour une fois, elle sentit l'esprit du scientifique tinter d'intérêt et d'une sincère curiosité.

Yaelym était aussi raffiné et timide que Fell'kan était direct et expansif, pourtant il était évident que les deux _wraiths_ partageaient beaucoup.

Beaucoup de souvenirs, et un nombre incalculable de références auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien, mais aussi un sincère respect et une confiance bien rare au sein de leur race.

Verre après verre, histoire après histoire, Tallit en apprenait plus sur son ami qui - elle s'en rendait à présent compte - n'avait jamais été très loquace sur son passé.

A plusieurs reprises, elle surprit quelques furtifs échanges télépathique entre les deux mâles, et quelques regards presque suppliants de la part du scientifique au guerrier qui, semblant sourd à ses appels, renchérissait toujours sur une nouvelle anecdote.

Lorsque vers minuit, Yaelym se releva, interrompant Fell'kan en plein récit d'une bataille, elle observa attentivement, surprise du mouvement soudain du scientifique qui était resté jusque-là tranquillement assis.

« C'est un véritable honneur pour moi de vous avoir rencontré, Tallit de Delleb, mais je vais maintenant rentrer. » s'excusa-t-il, la saluant d'une courbette.

Fell'kan feula, visiblement mécontent.

« Et nos projets ? » gronda-t-il.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais il serait inconvenant de priver Tallit d'une soirée à laquelle _tu_ l'as emmenée.» nota le scientifique avec un air vaguement crispé.

« Qui a dit qu'on allait la priver de quoi que ce soit ? » s'offusqua le guerrier, tandis qu'elle appuyait son menton sur ses mains croisées, très intéressée par l'échange.

Yaelym lui jeta un regard, verdit violemment, la regarda une fois de plus, verdit encore plus, et fixa un point loin derrière elle.

Oui, elle était définitivement très intéressée par leurs projets.

« Allez, assis. » conclut le guerrier, posant une immense main sur l'épaule du scientifique qui retomba sur son banc avec un bruit sourd.

Elle sentit l'affrontement mental qui s'ensuivit, se contentant de les observer en souriant vaguement.

« On n'a qu'à lui demander. » trancha le guerrier, visiblement agacé.

« Non, non ! Fell, ça ne se fait pas ! » supplia le scientifique, tendant un bras dans sa direction, comme s'il pouvait attraper ses mots au vol.

Le guerrier se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Tallit, très chère, accepterais-tu de t'accoupler avec nous ? »

Rien que pour la réaction très humaine du scientifique, qui se cacha le visage dans les mains, visiblement mort de honte, la sortie valait la peine.

« Vous deux... en même temps ? » demanda-t-elle, les pointant alternativement du doigt.

« C'est l'idée, oui... enfin, à tour de rôle mais en même temps... » s'embrouilla un peu Fell'kan, alors que Yaelym semblait littéralement rapetisser sur son banc.

Elle décida de jouer un peu.

« Attention, Fell'kan... Tu es peut-être en train de me présenter ton remplaçant. Après tout, il est bien mieux éduqué et bien plus beau que toi... » susurra-t-elle, un brin sadique.

Un instant, une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux du guerrier, avant d'être remplacée par un éclat malicieux.

« Oui, mais il n'a pas mon sens de l'humour, et je serai toujours ton punching-ball préféré... » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

« Je me passerais bien du premier, mais tu fais un excellent sac de frappe, c'est un fait... » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le _wraith_ s'esclaffa, avant de redevenir subitement sérieux.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une idée très intéressante. »

Yaelym, qui jusque-là était resté prostré sur son banc, se redressa d'un bond.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas une idée intéressante ! Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Tallit, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! » s'écria-t-il, éperdu.

« Ce que Yaelym essaie de dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais copulé avec une femelle. » ajouta tranquillement Fell'kan.

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » nota-t-elle, philosophe.

« Je... non, je ne suis pas digne de... Je... Non... » bafouilla le scientifique, que Fell'kan rassit une nouvelle fois d'autorité.

« Ya... c'est pas une reine... Juste un autre alpha, pas une reine. »

« Mais c'est une femelle... » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« Quel esprit d'analyse ! » railla-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ la regardait à présent, l'air misérable.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas... »

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes inimprégnable ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Je vous trouve très désirable, mais je n'ai jamais été formé à de telles choses. »

« Et moi ?! » s'offusqua Fell'kan.

« Toi, tu es un mâle ! » répliqua sèchement le scientifique.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire indulgent.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai jamais rencontré un mâle qui ait été formé à ça, je n'en ai également jamais rencontré un seul qui ne finisse pas par trouver comment faire. »

« Je m'en voudrais terriblement de gâcher votre soirée, Dame Tallit... »

Elle soupira, se leva très lentement sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Fell'kan et complètement terrorisé de Yaelym, détacha d'un geste fluide ses cheveux, agitant la tête avant de venir s'asseoir sur le banc à côté du scientifique qui se retrouva coincé entre le mur et elle.

Glissant souplement, elle s'approcha, le faisant reculer d'autant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé.

Ils étaient à présent cuisse contre cuisse, et elle pouvait clairement sentir les effluves de sa crainte mêlés à ceux si caractéristiques du désir.

« Calmez-vous, Yaelym. Je ne mords pas. » susurra-t-elle, effleurant son bras de la main.

« Mensonge ! »

« La ferme, Fell'kan. »

Yaelym jeta un petit regard terrorisé de l'un à l'autre.

« D'accord, je mords, parfois... un peu. »

Lentement, comme on approche une bête effrayée, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du scientifique, qui se crispa, mais ne tenta pas de l'éviter. Avec la même prudence, elle effleura son esprit, doucement, sensuellement, lui laissant sentir son intérêt qui était loin de n'être qu'intellectuel.

Il la fixa de ses sublimes yeux d'un or teinté de rouge et de rose, semblant évaluer la situation, puis en un acquiescement muet, lui rendit ses caresses télépathiques.

« Parfait ! On y va ? » gronda joyeusement Fell'kan, qui avait suivi l'échange avec la plus grande attention.

A nouveau Yaelym se tendit, mais malgré son air de condamné montant à l'échafaud, il se leva, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Il les emmena jusqu'à un gros bloc d'habitations quelques rues plus loin, dont les briques ocres étaient à moitié colonisées par des mousses et d'innombrables petites fougères qui transformaient la façade en un surprenant jardin suspendu.

S'effaçant, il les laissa entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, puis les précéda à nouveau jusqu'au huitième étage, où il ouvrit une porte similaire aux neuf autres du palier.

Avec curiosité, Tallit entra dans les quartiers du scientifique, regardant partout, fouillant des yeux le moindre recoin.

L'appartement était à peine plus grand que son propre studio, mais il était nettement composé de trois pièces. La pièce principale, aux murs recouverts d'étagères encombrées de livres, de tablettes et de centaines de médicaments sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables, ressemblait davantage à un laboratoire qu'à autre chose. Une porte entrouverte lui laissa deviner une salle de bains vieillotte, dans le plus pur style humain.

« Pardonnez-moi le manque de rigueur de mes quartiers. J'ignorais que j'allais avoir une invitée de marque. » s'excusa-t-il platement.

« Tal, une invitée de marque ?! » ricana Fell'kan, ce qui lui valut un feulement mauvais et un coup de coude violent en pleine poitrine.

Avec un sourire tout aussi désolé, Yaelym ouvrit la porte qui devait mener à la chambre.

Fell'kan entra en propriétaire, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit qui occupait presque l'intégralité de la surface de la minuscule pièce.

Tallit, quant à elle, ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné en découvrant ce que le scientifique avait fait de cette espèce de placard sombre.

Loin de se contenter d'une étroite couche fonctionnelle, il s'était construit un véritable nid, profitant du fait que le matelas était entouré sur trois côtés par les murs, pour littéralement créer une paroi de coussins tout autour. Un duvet moelleux, plusieurs couvertures et un vaste dais sombre complétaient le tout, et donnaient à l'endroit une chaleur presque organique, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la douce obscurité d'une ruche. Impression renforcée par la lumière orangée dispensée par une petite applique, cachée derrière le dais.

« C'est... » commença-t-elle, cherchant le bon mot.

« ...Très confortable. Je ne me donnerais pas la peine de venir jusqu'au deuxième district s'il n'y avait pas ça. » la coupa le guerrier, désignant d'un geste la pièce.

Un feulement vexé du scientifique lui répondit.

Avec un grondement joueur, Fell'kan le saisit par les pans du manteau et le jeta à moitié sur le lit, faisant s'effondrer sur lui une pile de coussins.

Avant qu'il n'ait réussit à se dépêtrer de la literie, le guerrier s'était assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Yaelym se figea, toujours à moitié enterré sous les oreillers, son regard brillant allant du sourire prédateur de l'ancien militaire assis sur lui, à elle, qui observait, tranquillement appuyée contre le chambranle.

Voyant que sa proie ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, Fell'kan retira son manteau, le jetant dans sa direction.

Elle l'attrapa au vol, tandis que le guerrier se laissait tomber en avant, emprisonnant les longues mains fines du scientifique sous les siennes.

Le _wraith_ poussa un gémissement pitoyable, tant de désir que de frustration, alors qu'ils partageaient leur force vitale et une vague de sensations et d'émotions.

Elle avait sans doute sous-estimé le lien qui unissait les deux guerriers. Un tel partage n'était en rien anodin et elle sentit une pointe de jalousie lui ronger les entrailles. De ses cinq mâles, Fell'kan était le seul à qui elle faisait cet honneur. Savoir qu'il partageait cette intimité avec un autre avait quelque chose de... vexant.

D'une seule main, afin de ne pas interrompre leur échange, Fell'kan entreprit d'habilement ouvrir le manteau du scientifique, qui se tortilla un peu sous lui, ses pupilles à présent presque complètement noires de désir.

Avec la même dextérité, il défit le complexe laçage du haut de cuir du scientifique, découvrant un torse fin mais musclé et un tatouages honoraire en forme de cercle sur sa poitrine.

Se penchant, il passa lentement sa langue sur la peau pâle de son congénère, le faisant à nouveau gémir.

Tallit mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il lui faisait signe de les rejoindre du doigt.

* * *

(1) La semaine standard ouman'shii a 10 jours.

(2) L'empire ayant aboli toute ségrégation de race ou de sexe dans les organismes publics, la plupart des citoyens (ou ex-citoyens) sont habitués aux douches, dortoirs et autres réfectoires communs, surtout ceux venant de l'armée et des corps d'exploration.


	6. Echange et rencontre, 2 sur 2

Avisant un crochet, elle y jeta le manteau du guerrier, qu'elle tenait toujours, puis se glissa hors de ses bottes avant de grimper sur le lit.

A peine s'était-elle approchée que le guerrier l'attrapait par le cou, la tirant à lui pour l'embrasser dans la plus pure tradition humaine. Elle avait appris ce geste d'un homme qu'elle avait brièvement fréquenté quelques décennies auparavant, et y avait pris goût. Si bien qu'elle l'avait enseignée à tous ses mâles depuis, et si Fell'kan n'y était pas le plus habile, il en était un des plus enthousiastes pratiquants.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il prit une de ses mains, la posant sur le torse brûlant de Yaelym, qui frémit un instant avant de s'abandonner à ses caresses.

Elle sentit, tendu vers le sien, son esprit enfiévré et brûlant de désir. Du désir de se reproduire, mais aussi et surtout de celui de s'abandonner et de se soumettre. Elle n'était certainement pas une reine, mais une telle velléité de lui plaire et de la combler ne pouvait qu'aiguiser ses propres ardeurs.

Avant même d'en être vraiment consciente, elle avait ordonné d'une pensée aux deux mâles de se déshabiller, ce qu'ils firent avec empressement et, pour Yaelym, avec une maladresse candide et presque charmante.

Une fois les deux alphas débarrassés de leurs vêtements, qui finirent en tas à l'entrée de la chambre, une pensée incongrue vint à l'esprit de la femelle.

Et maintenant, quoi ?

Fell'kan était défiant, bravache et impertinent au quotidien, mais s'il était un si bon partenaire d'accouplement, s'était principalement parce qu'il ne gardait que la rébellion suffisante pour la surprendre de temps à autre, sans pour autant jamais aller contre sa volonté.

Pour le moment, elle ne se sentait guère l'âme créative, aussi s'écarta-t-elle un peu, s'installant confortablement contre un mur bardé de coussins, tout en faisant signe au guerrier qui s'était relevé pour se déshabiller de continuer ce qu'il faisait auparavant.

Le _wraith_ obéit avec un sourire carnassier, fondant sur sa proie qui se tortilla avec plaisir sous lui.

Il reprit son exploration linguale, titillant une à une chacune des fentes respiratoires de son congénère, s'appliquant à le faire siffler et gémir autant que possible, avant de laisser échapper un grondement mi-plaisir, mi-colère, alors que le scientifique qui avait glissé une main entre eux deux commençait à lentement masturber leurs deux sexes tendus.

Profitant de son point de vue imprenable, Tallit détailla les deux mâles, l'un imposant, tout en masses musculeuses, irradiant d'une force sauvage, impression renforcée par ses cicatrices et tatouages, et l'autre grand et souple, puissance agile et déliée. La montagne et le serpent. La pierre et l'eau. Et elle, qu'était elle ? Le feu ?

Bientôt, le rythme de Yaelym devint erratique et alors que la respiration du scientifique se transformait en un râle de plaisir, Fell'kan s'écarta, esquivant sans peine la vaine tentative de son partenaire de le retenir. Ce dernier, se redressant sur ses coudes, gronda, furieux et frustré, mais le guerrier l'ignora royalement et, splendide dans toute sa virilité, il se tourna vers elle.

« Madame ? » demanda-t-il, désignant le scientifique qui verdit violemment semblant soudain se rappeler sa présence, ce qui ne fit que faire tressauter plus violemment encore son sexe gonflé.

Avec un sifflement satisfait, elle fit adroitement glisser son pantalon et le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, puis plus vêtue que de son haut, s'approcha du mâle qui la fixait à présent, avec autant d'avidité que d'appréhension.

Effleurant doucement le côté de sa cuisse, puis sa hanche, elle remonta, jusqu'à son cou et sa mâchoire, laissant son pouce s'égarer sur ses lèvres. Avec une ferveur viscérale, il lécha délicatement la pulpe de son doigt, jouant habilement avec sa griffe.

Elle appréciait cette passivité soumise, mais un ronronnement d'aise remonta dans sa gorge lorsque Fell'kan, embrassant sa nuque, s'attaqua presque avec rudesse aux innombrables agrafes de son haut, ne prenant que le minimum d'égard pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle le laissa à sa tâche, préférant se concentrer sur Yaelym qui, les yeux fermés, tendait le cou sous ses caresses, totalement offert.

D'une pensée, elle lui signifia tout le plaisir que son attitude lui procurait, faisant frémir le mâle, qui rouvrit les yeux, rivant ses étonnantes prunelles aux siennes.

Lorsque Fell'kan, qui était enfin venu à bout de son vêtement, le lui retira avec un sifflement victorieux, Yaelym glapit, se cambrant vers elle sans même le vouloir.

Il se mordit la lèvre, une expression peinée sur ses traits, puis d'une voix hachée, il la supplia.

« Je vous en prie... Dame Tallit... » gémit-il.

Avec un air de grand seigneur, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, Fell'kan l'imitant dans son dos, venant se coller à elle.

A son tour, elle frémit de plaisir, la chaleur moite des deux mâles en rut contre elle coulant dans ses veines comme un feu bienfaisant.

Alors qu'elle s'empalait lentement sur le sexe tendu du scientifique, elle prit le temps d'observer son expression, de graver dans sa mémoire l'onde d'adoration de son esprit, et la sensation de toute-puissance qui la nimbait à présent.

Se cambrant, tant pour ne pas risquer de blesser le mâle qu'elle chevauchait que pour qu'à chacun de ses mouvements ses fesses frottent contre le sexe de Fell'kan, elle commença un langoureux va-et-vient, volontairement trop lent pour offrir aux mâles un orgasme rapide.

Après tout, ils ne copulaient pas pour se reproduire, mais bien pour le plaisir, alors autant qu'elle en profite au maximum. Et son plaisir à elle ne viendrait certainement pas en quelques dizaines de secondes, contrairement à celui des deux mâles. Ils allaient donc devoir prendre leur mal en patience, et attendre un peu.

Yaelym tint trois très honorables minutes ayant de l'inonder de sa semence, grondant sourdement tout en lacérant ses cuisses de ses griffes.

Elle ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise, lorsque Fell'kan la poussa en avant, la faisant tomber à quatre pattes sur le scientifique pantelant.

Son sexe tendu appuyé contre le sien, il poussa un vague grognement interrogateur, et alors qu'elle arquait le dos de la plus suggestive des manières, la pénétra d'un seul et puissant mouvement, avant de s'arrêter, le temps de se recentrer puis de commencer un va-et-vient aussi lent que le sien auparavant.

Avisant Yaelym qui l'observait, visiblement subjugué par la vue de la scène qui se déroulait au-dessus de lui, elle l'embrassa sauvagement, brutalement, tant pour étouffer le gémissement de plaisir qui menaçait de lui échapper sous les mouvements du guerrier qui la montait que par désir de sentir encore l'abandon du mâle sous ses caresses.

Un bref instant perdu, il comprit rapidement ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et obéit avec joie et un talent inattendu, arquant bientôt son dos dans l'espoir un peu vain de coller son sexe à nouveau dur contre elle.

Fell'kan, qui la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle détestait que les choses aillent trop vite, s'arrêta une fois encore, laissant les secondes s'écouler, le temps pour lui de récupérer un peu de contenance avant de poursuivre, de ce rythme lent qui la rendait presque folle.

Par frustration, presque par colère, elle enroula une main autour du sexe tendu du scientifique, commençant à monter et descendre le long de la hampe gonflée, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que, sentant le mâle prêt à jouir sous elle, elle ne lui morde profondément l'épaule, lui arrachant un rugissement tant de douleur que de plaisir, qui la prit par surprise, tandis que le guerrier se crispait dans son extase, son sursaut ayant annihilé ses dernières traces de volonté.

Avec un petit soupir défait, elle se retrouva soudain avec deux mâles momentanément hors d'état de s'accoupler et un furieux désir inassouvi.

Fell'kan se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas à côté de Yaelym, avant de lui jeter un regard désolé.

« Donne-nous deux minutes, reine de mon cœur... » grogna-t-il, fixant avec un air mauvais son sexe flaccide, comme si ça pouvait lui faire retrouver sa vigueur plus vite.

Avec un sifflement grognon, elle laissa toute sa frustration s'échouer sur leurs esprits.

Le scientifique se redressa lentement sur un coude, visiblement épuisé par l'intensité de ses orgasmes.

« Je... je peux peut-être vous aider. » murmura-t-il tout en verdissant.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une pensée interrogative.

« Je n'ai jamais copulé avec une femelle... mais j'ai fréquenté des humains, à quelques reprises, et l'un d'entre eux m'a appris des choses... intéressantes. »

Elle ne voyait pas où il venait en venir.

« Avec sa bouche... Il sait faire des choses avec sa bouche. » précisa le guerrier.

Oh ! Voilà qui était intéressant. Un peu effrayant, mais très intéressant. Elle hésita une seconde ou deux, mais le regard suppliant du _wraith_ la convainquit finalement.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de découvrir cette nouvelle pratique.

« Allongez-vous et essayez de ne pas bouger. » répondit le scientifique tout en se redressant pour lui laisser la place.

Elle obtempéra, observant avec intérêt le mâle qui, un peu mal à l'aise, venait s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

D'un coup de coude, Fell'kan, toujours vautré, le poussa un peu.

« Ya, fais au moins les choses correctement ! »

« Hum... puis-je monter sur vous ? » lui demanda-t-il donc, visiblement toujours gêné.

Elle acquiesça, tirant à moitié le mâle par les hanches pour faire bonne mesure.

Il s'installa donc sur elle, accroupi sur ses cuisses.

Ainsi installé, il prit le temps de rattacher ses cheveux en un genre de chignon afin qu'ils ne traînent pas partout au risque de la chatouiller, délicatesse qu'elle apprécia pleinement, puis avec un dernier regard interrogatif, il se pencha.

Son instinct la poussa à se raidir, dans l'attente d'une morsure qui ne vint pas. Seul l'effleurement très délicatement de ses lèvres sur son ventre la cueillit, ainsi que l'esprit du mâle qui s'enroula autour du sien, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Elle ne le repoussa pas, s'ouvrant même un peu à lui, tendant quelques tentacules perceptifs, auxquels il répondit par un retour constant de ses sensations et de ses émotions. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à simplement goûter ainsi sa chair, humant avec délice son odeur fondamentale la prit de court, par sa puissance et sa sincérité désintéressée.

Il était simplement heureux d'être là, avec elle, et de pouvoir lui offrir du plaisir par ses caresses.

Elle se détendit, fermant les yeux, ne les rouvrant même pas lorsque la grande main de Fell'kan vint chercher la sienne, joignant leurs _schiitars_.

Elle laissa l'énergie et ses émotions s'écouler lentement, partageant ses sensations avec le guerrier, qui en échange lui offrit le bonheur profond qu'il ressentait à voir ainsi deux êtres qui lui étaient chers se compléter si bien.

Une petite part de son esprit s'étonna du manque de possessivité du guerrier, mais la plus grande partie était bien trop accaparée pour s'en soucier.

Yaelym avait continué sa lente exploration, découvrant en même temps qu'elle les zones les plus sensibles de son corps, et les meilleures manières de les stimuler.

Il allait et venait, se déplaçant silencieusement, tantôt mordillant avec prudence sa clavicule, tantôt effleurant du bout de la langue l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle s'était depuis longtemps laissée aller, totalement rassurée des intentions des deux mâles par leur contact télépathique constant, se laissant simplement faire.

Pourtant, lorsque après après avoir tracé une invisible piste jusqu'au creux de son coude, Yaelym qui s'était installé entre ses jambes, lécha d'un mouvement rapide et ferme la fente gonflée de son sexe, elle ne put retenir un sursaut effrayé.

Immédiatement, Fell'kan fut sur elle, la plaquant de tout son poids.

« N'aie pas peur, princesse. Il ne te fera aucun mal. » lui susurra-t-il tout en l'embrassant, lui transmettant quelques souvenirs de leurs ébats.

Avec surprise elle découvrit, par les yeux du guerrier, Yaelym accroupi devant lui, léchant et suçant soigneusement son sexe jusqu'à l'orgasme, toujours attentif à ses dents, et visiblement heureux des grondements qu'il lui tirait.

Si un guerrier paranoïaque par essence comme Fell'kan avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser ainsi... avaler son membre viril, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle se détendit donc, cessant de lutter contre le guerrier qui l'immobilisait.

Il ne bougea toutefois pas, reprenant sa main dans la sienne, alors que Yaelym se réinstallait entre ses jambes, et qu'elle sentait son souffle brûlant contre son intimité.

Pas un instant le regard d'or du guerrier ne quitta le sien, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à la sensation grisante de désorientation qui lui faisait de plus en plus tourner la tête, alors que l'autre mâle continuait son exploration soigneuse de son intimité, allant jusqu'à darder une langue curieuse en elle.

Elle se sentit verdir, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était là, gémissante et pantelante sous les caresses des deux mâles, sans plus aucune dignité ou retenue, couverte de sueur et de divers fluides et les cheveux défaits.

« Tu es magnifique, Tallit. » murmura le guerrier, qui avait senti son trouble, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main, sans lâcher la sienne ni interrompre leur échange d'énergie.

Elle sentit l'acquiescement mental frénétique du scientifique, momentanément incapable de répondre vocalement.

Levant la tête autant que le lui permettait le torse de Fell'kan appuyé sur elle, elle effleura son cou de ses lèvres, léchant un peu maladroitement sa peau.

« Reste tranquille, femelle. » ricana ce dernier, l'embrassant fermement, de manière à la forcer à se recoucher.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle obéit, se laissant porter par les sensations accablantes qui la traversaient par vagues. L'orgasme la prit par surprise, né d'une longue et langoureuse stimulation et pas de la rapide excitation de la plupart de ses accouplements, la laissant essoufflée et vidée de la plus exquise des manières.

Alors que Fell'kan se redressait, et que Yaelym toujours agenouillé entre ses jambes s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de main, elle réalisa que les deux étaient à nouveau prêts pour un coït et ce sans doute depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle se sentit étrangement touchée. Ils avaient mis de côté leur propre plaisir pour la satisfaire.

Elle ne put retenir un petit feulement désolé. Là, tout de suite, elle ne désirait rien tant que se rouler en boule et somnoler.

Avec un immense sourire heureux, Fell'kan entreprit de rapidement arranger les draps et les coussins en une sorte de nid dans lequel elle s'installa avec reconnaissance.

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Pendant un instant, elle considéra le vaste lit, puis tout en hochant négativement la tête, se recula jusqu'au mur, afin de leur laisser le plus de place possible.

« Tu es sûre, princesse ? »

Faisant signe au guerrier de s'approcher, elle l'embrassa avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Et vous laisser vous amuser loin de moi ? Certainement pas. »

Avec un grognement comblé, le _wraith_ s'installa un peu plus confortablement afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tout son soûl tandis que le scientifique le montait avec une ardeur qui n'avait plus rien de délicate.

Elle avait peut-être besoin de récupérer un peu avant de pouvoir à nouveau s'accoupler, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer.

Sans arrêter d'embrasser Fell'kan, elle saisit le sexe du guerrier, accordant ses mouvements au rythme du scientifique, et amenant à sa plus grande satisfaction les deux mâles à jouir en même temps.

Vaguement sonné, le guerrier s'assit quelques instants sur ses talons, temps que mit à profit Yaelym pour l'enlacer avant de venir jouer du bout des dents avec le lobe de son oreille.

Avec un grondement tant agacé que joueur, le guerrier le saisit dans une étrange prise, et le faisant passer par dessus son épaule, le jeta sur le lit, sur lequel il atterrit lourdement.

Une lueur brillait à présent dans les yeux du grand mâle, une lueur qui disait vengeance, et le scientifique recula instinctivement, jusqu'à être appuyé contre son ventre.

« Je... pardonnez moi... » bafouilla ce dernier, sans quitter un instant des yeux le guerrier qui s'était redressé et le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur, lui mettant littéralement sa virilité déployée dans toute sa splendeur sous le nez.

« Tu as une dette, Yaelym et ne crois pas que j'aie oublié.» gronda-t-il, vaguement menaçant tout en saisissant la cheville de l'autre mâle, pour le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur le dos, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté de lui.

Avec un sifflement qui se voulait défiant mais qui sonnait davantage comme une supplique, le scientifique ne résista que pour le principe, d'autant plus mollement que se redressant à son tour, elle s'installa de manière à être adossée contre le mur et à avoir le torse du mâle appuyé contre le sien.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait avec douceur, venant nicher son visage au creux de son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

Elle ne put retenir un gloussement amusé lorsqu'elle perçut l'onde soudaine de pudeur du scientifique, tandis que Fell'kan s'installait sans vergogne entre ses cuisses, le soulevant à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur ses jambes repliées, penché en arrière contre elle dans une posture qui le laissait presque sans défense.

« Hey, Tal, tu veux bien me rendre un service ? » lança Fell'kan.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer de la tête.

« Aide moi à faire crier ce petit insecte. Qu'il me supplie de toute son âme. » siffla-t-il, assortissant ses paroles d'une petite tape sur la joue du scientifique, qui en guise de représailles lui montra d'une pensée la raison de cette vengeance.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Yaelym s'était débrouillé, à force de caresses et d'attouchements pour faire perdre toute contenance au guerrier, qui l'avait supplié de la plus pathétique des manières.

Ça méritait en effet réparation.

Elle acquiesça, commençant à effleurer son torse du bout des doigts, titillant ses fentes respiratoires, puis prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se pencha un peu, agaçant du bout de sa langue l'oreille du mâle qui se tortilla en gémissant, tandis qu'avec un grand sourire sadique, Fell'kan lui caressait les cuisses, le bas-ventre et l'entre-jambe sans jamais ne serait ce qu'effleurer son sexe.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yaelym qu'elle avait ceinturé de ses jambes sans pour autant cesser ses caresses, se tortillait en les suppliant d'une bouillie informe de pensées et de désir d'arrêter cette torture.

Juste par défi - à moins que ce ne fût par sadisme - Fell'kan poursuivit pendant quelques secondes son manège, puis se servant de la semence même du scientifique qui le maculait toujours comme d'un lubrifiant, eut la bonté -ou l'absence de cruauté- d'entreprendre de le préparer à le recevoir (1). Il ne fit toutefois pas trop durer les préparatifs, et avec un soupir qu'elle aurait juré être du soulagement, il empala l'autre mâle sur son sexe, restant immobile tandis que ce dernier, saturé de sensations, jouissait sans aucune retenue dans leurs bras. Puis avec un immense sourire prédateur, il entama un va-et-vient frénétique qui eut tôt fait de l'amener lui aussi à l'orgasme.

Orgasme qui les submergea brusquement, leurs esprits trop épuisés pour qu'ils les barricadent correctement.

Avec un gémissement impuissant, elle se cambra, prisonnière entre le mur et le scientifique, qui se retrouva soudain avec deux traces sanglantes sur son torse, là où elle avait planté ses griffes dans sa chair.

Avec un étrange couinement, Fell'kan se dégagea lentement avant de se laisser tomber de côté comme une masse.

Pantelant, Yaelym resta vautré sur elle quelques secondes, puis avec peine, tenta de se redresser.

« Désolée pour ça. C'est de sa faute. » déclara-t-elle en désignant le guerrier tandis que le scientifique détaillait les plaies sur son torse qui régénéraient déjà.

« Et pis quoi encore ! » protesta l'intéressé, rampant pour venir lui pincer la hanche d'un coup de dents.

Elle feula en représailles, mais se calma lorsque le mâle, avec un soupir heureux, enfouit sa tête contre son ventre.

Fell'kan n'avait jamais été violent durant leurs ébats, mais une telle tendresse n'était pas exactement habituelle.

Se reculant un peu d'une ou deux ondulations pour lui laisser assez de place pour s'installer confortablement, il lui offrit son bras tendu pour venir s'y lover, tandis que le scientifique se blottissait déjà contre son autre flanc avec un ronronnement satisfait.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femelles qui jetaient les mâles à la porte à peine le coït fini, mais elle n'était pas très sûre d'où les mènerait tout ça.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle vint s'allonger contre lui, appuyant sa tête au creux de son épaule, tandis qu'à gestes lents, il dessinait des motifs abstraits dans son dos, suivant la courbe de ses protubérances dorsales.

« Alors Tal, tu vas me remplacer par cette crevette? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Observant l'expression soudain vaguement inquiète du scientifique aux yeux si beaux, elle sourit.

« Non, Fel, je ne vais pas te remplacer mais à cause de toi, je vais devoir faire un peu de ménage parmi mes mâles... »

La double onde de bonheur et de fierté qui traversa son esprit lui apprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Se tortillant un peu, elle parvint à prendre la main de chacun des mâles.

* * *

(1) Grâce à la régénération et à leur système digestif normalement vide, les _wraiths_ évitent la plupart des désagréments « humains » du sexe anal (risque de blessures graves si préparation insuffisante et... caca).

* * *

 _Petite(grosse) note de pied de page._

 _Dans mon headcanon, les femelles_ wraiths _n'ont pas de clitoris (du moins la partie externe) et, soyons honnêtes, la majorité de leur plaisir vient plus de voir les mâles se plier en quatre pour les satisfaire que d'un stimulus purement physique (elles ne sont pas non plus insensible du vagin, puisque toute la partie interne est bel et bien présente en plus du reste mais il leur manque tout de même un sacré paquet de nerfs par là). Pour rappel : les mâles en question ne sont d'ailleurs pas gâtés par la nature puisque des millénaires de sélection « naturelle » (ou pas, puisque c'est la société hypermatriarcale des ruches qui a crée cette sélection) en ont fait une race d' « éjaculateurs précoces » qui peuvent être très fiers s'ils tiennent deux minutes trente. Leur seul avantage est le temps de repos quasi nul et leur capacité à recommencer... pendant des heures._

 _Tout cela cumulé fait des_ wraiths _une race assez peu créative sexuellement, et si de nombreux Ouman'shii ont adopté le baiser, le sexe anal entre mâle et femelle ou les fellations/cunnilingus ne font pas partie de leurs pratiques, sauf exception (en revanche, et pour des raisons évidentes, sexe anal et relations entre mâles font bon ménage). L'équivalent du baiser chez les_ wraiths _est le partage mutuel de l'énergie vitale et des émotions via les_ schiitars _. Néanmoins c'est un acte intime qui dépasse de loin la simple relation de reproduction et sous-entend un véritable lien émotionnel entre les partenaires._

 _Enfin, si personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de demander à une femelle d'être monogame (bien que Delleb ait instauré une « mode » de n'avoir qu'un seul et unique reproducteur, lequel a un véritable statut de compagnon, plus éventuellement quelques mâles ne servant qu'à l'accouplement récréatif), il est assez courant pour les mâles d'être monogame, que ce soit entre eux ou envers une femelle (même s'ils font alors partie de son « harem »). Cependant ce n'est pas la règle absolue, et dans ce cas précis, si Tallit a cinq partenaires, Fell'kan en a deux, et Yaelym, n'en avait qu'un avant cette nuit-là. Le désir d'avoir une femelle « à eux » fait d'ailleurs partie des arguments avancés par les « ongles ronds » qui fréquentent, s'accouplent et se lient avec des humaines, la monogamie féminine étant bien plus répandue dans les sociétés humaines (mais pas forcément la monogamie masculine)._


	7. Grains de sable dans les rouages

**_Vraiment pas un chapitre de Noël, mais néanmoins bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est le 19.5 de l'arc 6 de « Par-delà le destin »._

 _Amanda et Trel'kan, qui ont déjà eu le droit à l'Eros Pegasus « De l'art de l'accouplement »._

 _Xéno-hétéro._

* * *

En dix jours d'une solitude presque absolue sur sa plage de sable, Amanda se sentait en paix avec l'univers. Elle avait découvert quatre jours plus tôt que les vastes océans d'Oumana n'étaient pas inhabités, et bien que freinée par la barrière des langues, elle était parvenue à troquer quelques barres énergétiques contre du poisson, des algues comestibles et même une magnifique perle rosée avec les nomades des mers qui, ayant vu la fumée de son feu, avaient accosté avec la marée.

Ils étaient repartis quelques heures plus tôt, et depuis, elle n'avait vu personne. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait suffisamment de lecture à faire depuis qu'elle s'était refournie sur Atlantis, et aussi beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Cependant lorsque le sifflement caractéristique d'un _Dart_ retentit, cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir se mettre à couvert d'un surplomb rocheux, son arme de poing à la main.

Le petit vaisseau fit une large boucle au-dessus l'eau, venant se poser sur la plage dans un grand nuage de sable.

Elle se détendit un peu, mais resta sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas parce que l'occupant n'avait pas l'intention de la sélectionner qu'il était forcément un ami.

Le _wraith_ sauta agilement du cockpit, une paire de lunettes de pilote lui dissimulant la moitié du visage et plaquant d'une manière un peu ridicule ses cheveux contre sa tête.

L'alien scanna la plage, et l'apercevant, se dirigea droit vers elle.

« Amanda Strauss.» la salua-t-il.

« Trel'kan. »

Elle hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir avec le _wraith_. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas exactement quittés en bons termes dix jours plus tôt.

L'alien, apparemment pas plus gêné que cela, entreprit de détailler la plage, les mains sur les hanches et ses lunettes toujours rivées au visage, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Avec son sourire laissant dépasser quelques dents pointues et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, il avait l'air ridicule d'un gobelin satisfait.

Interloqué par son rire, il la fixa, la tête penchée de côté.

« Le soleil aurait-il fait des dégâts à ton cerveau ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Non, mais ces lunettes font des dégâts à ta crédibilité. » répondit-elle en riant de plus belle.

Le _wraith_ les retira avec un feulement vexé, les fourrant sans cérémonie dans une poche de son manteau tout en tentant de dissimuler le vert qui lui montait aux joues.

Comme ça, c'était agréable.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Lorsque je t'ai amenée ici, tu m'as proposé de venir si j'avais du temps libre et, moyennant un petit arrangement... »

Il s'était débrouillé pour venir exprès pour elle ?

« Encore Delleb ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« Non, ma reine est actuellement en tournée triomphale sur les différents vaisseaux de la flotte après notre victoire contre des vaisseaux belliqueux qui ont mis à mal l' _Utopia_. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Tout va bien ? »

« L' _Utopia_ ne pourra pas reprendre les airs tout de suite, mais le gros de l'équipage est sain et sauf et les blessés sont entre de bonnes mains. »

« Tom ? »

« C'est un _wraith_ , humaine distraite, il est déjà guéri de toutes ses blessures. »

« Et Jiu et Liu ? »

« Quelques égratignures. Ne t'en fais pas, guerrière au grand cœur. »

« Il faut que je retourne les aider ! »

« Négatif, c'est une affaire ouman'shii, pas atlante, et je me permets de te rappeler que tu es en... vacances ? Est-ce le bon terme ? »

Elle se calma.

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu es venu faire ici. »

« Tu m'as invité. Cette invitation est-elle toujours valable ? »

Était-il vraiment anxieux ou l'avait elle imaginé ?

« Tu peux rester, mais je te préviens, je ne garantis rien. »

« Cet arrangement me convient. » acquiesça-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Elle n'avait peut-être rien promis, mais en attendant une heure plus tard, elle était en train de somnoler couchée de tout son long sur Trel'kan, son T-shirt et son soutien-gorge abandonnés un peu plus loin dans le sable, les doigts dextres du _wraith_ traçant infatigablement des motifs abstraits dans son dos.

Amanda releva un peu la tête.

« Pas trop déçu par le programme ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais étudier les accouplements interespèces. »

Comment avait-elle réussi à le dire de manière détachée ? Mystère.

L'alien interrompit un instant ses caresses, puis reprit.

« C'était en effet mon objectif premier, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est davantage les relations interespèces qui m'intéressent... accouplement compris, bien sûr. » précisa-t-il avec un rictus entendu.

Elle sourit, reposant sa tête.

Qu'il étudie donc. En ce qui la concernait, il pouvait même aller tout cafter à Delleb, tant que cette dernière ne les espionnait pas directement, elle s'en fichait. En cet instant précis, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était si bon de somnoler ainsi, dans les derniers rayons du soleil, tout en écoutant les battements de cœur paisible d'un autre, sans que cela n'ait de signification cachée, de clause en petits caractères ou d'attentes qu'elle ne pouvait combler.

« Néanmoins, comptes-tu te servir de moi comme d'un matelas jusqu'à mon départ ? »

Elle releva la tête, détaillant les traits du _wraith_.

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Au plus tard dans trois jours, plus tôt si tu le désires. »

« Qu'est ce qui te plairais ? » demanda-t-elle.

Trel'kan sourit en coin.

« Je te laisse deviner, Amanda Strauss. »

Si elle se fiait à la chaleur de ses baisers, elle doutait que trois jours suffisent à le combler.

 _Le soleil se levait et il était déjà parfaitement satisfait de ce jour naissant. Amanda ne semblait plus lui tenir rigueur, et après un après-midi à paresser au soleil tels des tuzis, ils avaient passé une agréable soirée à se raconter des anecdotes de missions et de combats, tandis que l'humaine se préparait un repas de fruits frais et de poissons grillés. Trop sage pour prendre l'initiative d'un accouplement après l'avoir tant froissée quelques jours plus tôt à peine, il avait patiemment attendu. Sa patience avait été récompensée un peu plus tard, quand, après l'avoir laissé la caresser et même la déshabiller un peu, elle était venue se jucher sur lui. Le sable, en s'insinuant partout, les avait certes forcé à une interruption et à une relocalisation d'urgence sur le promontoire rocheux encore tiède du soleil de la journée, mais au-delà du plaisir purement physique de cet accouplement, il avait ressenti un immense et inexplicable soulagement. Leurs ébats avaient effacé la tension des jours précédents et cet état de veille nerveuse qui ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis qu'il était devenu adulte, guerrier et alpha au service de sa reine, et c'est avec une pointe de surprise qu'il s'était réveillé, s'étant endormi sans même s'en rendre compte._

 _Le moelleux sac de couchage qu'Amanda utilisait pour dormir et qu'ils avaient posé près du feu sur la plage était encore chaud de la présence de l'humaine, qui pourtant n'était nulle part alentour._

 _Se relevant, aux aguets, il la découvrit, impudiquement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un T-shirt, occupée à fureter autour de son_ Dart _._

 _Il se leva, enfilant son pantalon et son manteau tout en renonçant à aller chercher de suite son haut de cuir resté sur le promontoire, et la rejoignit._

 _« Que fais-tu, humaine ? Tu sabote mon vaisseau ? » demanda-t-il avec malice._

 _« Hein ? Non ! Je l'admirais ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, levant bien haut les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal._

 _Il pouffa, souriant et elle se calma._

 _« Les_ Darts _t'intéressent ? »_

 _Amanda rougit._

 _« Oui. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les machins qui vont vite. J'ai essayé d'entrer dans l'Air Force mais j'ai été recalée, alors je me suis rabattue sur les marines. »_

 _Il caressa délicatement le flanc du petit vaisseau._

 _« C'est vrai, c'est une merveille en vol. Souple, rapide, maniable, léger.» énonça-t-il._

 _Elle soupira, le regard rêveur._

 _« J'aimerais tellement ressentir ce que ça fait. »_

 _« Malheureusement, les_ Darts _sont génotypés et il n'y a qu'une seule place. »_

 _Fronçant les arcades sourcilières, il réfléchit._

 _Oui, ça pouvait marcher. Le cockpit n'était pas très grand, mais Amanda n'était pas non plus très imposante, même pour un humain._

 _D'une pensée, il résorba la canopée et s'installa à bord, se glissant dans l'assise ergonomique._

 _«Viens, tu ne prends guère de place. On devrait tenir à deux là-dedans. »_

 _Il la vit hésiter, rougir, puis avec un air décidé, escalader un peu maladroitement le vaisseau avant de venir s'installer sur ses genoux._

 _Ils tenaient bel et bien à deux, mais tout juste, et sans trop d'espace supplémentaire._

 _« Prête ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça, et il dut passer ses bras sous les siens pour atteindre le tableau de bord._

 _Après quelques contorsions, ils étaient prêts à décoller._

 _Le_ Dart _s'éleva, s'éloignant rapidement de la côte et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle se tordait le cou pour observer le paysage qui défilait par la canopée qu'il n'avait pas opacifiée._

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« C'est génial ! »_

 _« Tu n'as encore rien vu, naïve humaine.» ricana-t-il, tirant le manche pour faire monter le_ Dart _en chandelle._

 _Malgré les amortisseurs, elle se retrouva écrasée contre sa poitrine, le souffle coupé._

 _Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la haute atmosphère, il stabilisa le vaisseau sur une trajectoire presque orbitale, la laissant contempler la vue avant de replonger vers le sol pour mieux remonter en flèche._

 _A la quatrième montée, il se décida pour une petite pause._

 _« Amanda ? »_

 _C'était étrange, perturbant de lui parler ainsi, au creux de l'oreille, mais il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où mettre sa tête._

 _« Mmh ? » acquiesça-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de la vue._

 _« Ton nom signifie quelque chose ? »_

 _« Hein ? »_

 _« Chez les_ wraiths _, tous les noms signifient quelque chose. Est-ce aussi le cas chez les humains ? »_

 _« Parfois. Ton nom signifie quelque chose ? »_

 _« Oui, Trehh'l signifie trembler, et 'kan désigne un guerrier. Je suis donc le guerrier qui fait trembler. Enfin, mon véritable nom est composé de la saveur de la peur, de la silhouette d'un guerrier sur le soleil couchant et de l'odeur du métal dans la neige. »_

 _« Ton véritable nom ? »_

 _« Oui, Trel'kan n'est que le résumé phonétique de mon nom, qui est télépathique. »_

 _« Oh. Je ne savais pas. »_

 _Elle médita ses paroles quelques instants._

 _« C'est un beau nom, et il te va bien. »_

 _« Merci. Ton nom signifie-t-il quelque chose ? »_

 _Il sentit l'odeur de sa gêne emplir le petit habitacle._

 _« S'il ne signifie rien. ce n'est pas grave. » se voulut-il consolant._

 _« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est tellement nul comparé au guerrier sur soleil couchant et tout ça... » maugréa-t-elle._

 _« Je ne me moquerai pas. » assura-t-il._

 _Elle inspira à fond._

 _« Amanda vient d'amande, et Strauss veut dire autruche en allemand. »_

 _« Qu'est ce une amande et une autruche ? »_

 _« L'amande est la graine comestible d'un fruit terrien, et les autruches sont de gros oiseaux avec de longues pattes qui ne volent pas mais courent très vite. »_

 _Il se retint de pousser un sifflement dédaigneux. C'était en effet ridicule comme patronyme._

 _« Donc en résumé, ton nom signifie « petite graine d'oiseau cuissu » ? »_

 _Malgré l'étroitesse du cockpit, elle parvint à lui jeter un regard noir._

 _Il feula, amusé._

 _« Non, non, je ne juge pas. Tradition d'humain. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... même si je trouve que « petite graine » te va plutôt bien... Tu n'es pas bien grande... » la taquina-t-il, ce qui lui valut un sévère coup de coude dans les côtes. « Et puis ce n'est pas si loin du nom que nous t'avons donné. Enfin, sauf pour l'oiseau. »_

 _« Le nom que vous m'avez donné ?! »_

 _« Dans l'Esprit. On n'utilise pas de mots, alors il faut bien trouver des... adaptations. Tous les_ wraiths _connaissent celui de Rosanna Gady, mais pour Milena Giacometti, Dampa Kang et toi, il a bien fallu improviser. »_

 _« Rosanna à un nom_ wraith _? »_

 _« Oui, en fait plusieurs, même. Celui que je préfère est celui que Markus lui a donné : l'image d'une étrange fleur épineuse qui pousse dans un champ, son odeur fondamentale et une idée d'inflexibilité... Mais souvent, on utilise simplement l'impression du scintillement unique de son esprit. C'est plus simple. »_

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« Et le capitaine Giacometti ?»_

 _« Une lame petite mais solide et tranchante, le courage d'une mère Alzerin et l'amertume de cette boisson qu'elle consomme sans cesse et dont l'odeur la nimbe tout entière. »_

 _« Le café ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« C'est carrément elle ! »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Dampa Kang, c'est un rocher parfaitement poli sous le soleil zénithal, la souplesse d'un brin de Tinga, et le calme du néant de l'Esprit. » poursuivit-il sur sa lancée._

 _« Une fois encore, c'est très beau. Et moi du coup ? »_

 _Il ne put retenir un feulement amusé._

 _« La jeune pousse qui sort à peine de terre, mais laisse déjà voir le grand arbre qu'elle sera, le danger d'un feu grégeois et l'odeur métallique de vos armes à feu. »_

 _Il attendit sa réponse, observant ses réactions._

 _Elle semblait hésiter entre faire la moue ou sourire._

 _« Qui est l'auteur de ce... chef-d'œuvre ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Moi. » répondit-il, un brin inquiet._

 _« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »_

 _Il haussa les épaules, geste humain signifiant l'ignorance._

 _« Ça te déplaît ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. C'est mieux que « petite graine d'oiseau cuissu », c'est certain.» répondit-elle d'un ton amusé._

 _Il se détendit._

 _« Pourtant, « Petite graine », ça te convient parfaitement. Regardes-toi : tu es si petite que tu tiens sur les genoux d'un guerrier dans le cockpit d'un_ Dart _! »_

 _« Je ne suis PAS petite ! Milena est petite, pas moi. J'ai une taille normale ! » protesta-t-elle._

 _Il rit, amusé de ses protestations._

 _« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu ne prends rien de place... » poursuivit-il, la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à toucher ses propres côtes de chaque côté d'elle._

 _Elle se tortilla, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais ne parvenant qu'à se frotter contre lui._

 _« Tu vas voir si je ne prends pas de place, c'est toi qui est trop grand ! »_

 _Avec un feulement hautain, il la relâcha._

 _Elle se tortilla pour lui faire face, lui décrochant un regard digne de la guerrière outragée qu'elle était._

 _Soudain, de l'amusement moqueur qu'il ressentait, jaillit un étrange élan de fierté. Luttant pour dissimuler ces émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il effleura sa joue du bout des griffes._

 _« Regarde toi, Amanda Strauss. Petite graine humaine qui ne connaît pas la peur. Regarde-toi, flottant dans l'espace sans aucune crainte, seule avec un_ wraith _. »_

 _Elle rougit violemment._

 _« Je ne suis pas avec UN_ wraith _. Je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Je suis un_ wraith _. »_

 _« Oui, mais avec toi, je peux faire ça. » répliqua-t-elle, cambrant brusquement les reins, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise._

 _« Si tu fais ça, je vais devoir agir... petite graine. » la prévint-il._

 _Il n'eut qu'un nouveau déhanchement en guise de réponse. Puis un troisième._

 _« Je t'ai prévenue, humaine. » feula-t-il, lui empoignant fermement la nuque avant de l'embrasser, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche pour goûter l'arôme de son désir dont l'odeur suave imbibait déjà l'habitacle._

 _Elle y répondit instinctivement, se contorsionnant encore plus pour s'offrir davantage à ses avances, le jetant brutalement sur des rivages dangereux._

 _Reprenant son souffle, d'une main sur sa joue et de la seconde sur ses épaules, il la força à se retourner, faisant à nouveau face au tableau de bord._

 _« Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter. » siffla-t-elle, avec un mouvement suggestif des hanches._

 _Il gronda, désirant à la fois qu'elle cesse et qu'elle continue._

 _Instinctivement, il tenta de l'immobiliser d'un bras passé autour de son torse en la plaquant contre lui, mais si cela la forçait à rester collée contre lui, ses hanches ondulaient toujours aussi librement sur son membre - plus exactement endormi._

 _« Maudite femelle en rut. » grinça-t-il._

 _« Parce que ça te déplaît ? » ricana-t-elle._

 _Il feula, vexé, lui mordillant le cou pour faire bonne mesure._

 _« Il n'y a pas assez de place dans ce cockpit pour copuler, alors pourrais-tu cesser le temps que je nous ramène à terre ? » marmonna-t-il, se penchant pour tenter de reprendre les commandes - en vain, puisque Amanda en profita pour se déhancher d'une manière encore plus provocante qui le fit violemment frisonner._

 _« Cesses, femelle ! » siffla-t-il, tentant toujours de l'immobiliser d'une main passée autour de ses hanches rebondies._

 _Le gémissement qui échappa de ses lèvres lui fit instantanément oublier le but premier de sa manœuvre, et toute son attention concentrée sur l'humaine, il repassa délicatement sa main en sens inverse, effleurant ses cuisses nues._

 _Par toutes les reines, cette manière de se cambrer alors qu'elle tentait de s'offrir davantage à ses caresses !_

 _Lentement, il laissa ses doigts glisser vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant toujours à la limite du triangle de tissu qui lui servait de sous-vêtement._

 _Elle gémit, se tortillant davantage, tentant de parer ses esquives, en vain. Il feula, amusé, promenant sa langue de sa clavicule à son oreille, mordillant à peine le lobe, tout en programmant d'une main le pilote automatique du vaisseau._

 _Maintenant que le_ Dart _resterait en orbite quoi qu'il se passe, il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à sa tâche. Glissant son autre main sous le T-shirt d'Amanda, il effleura ses côtes, caressant ses seins et jouant du bout des griffes - soigneusement limées - avec le téton durci._

 _A nouveau, il feula, mi-rire, mi-grognement appréciateur. Il n'avait pas encore commencé et elle était déjà dans cet état !_

 _Son odeur, ses phéromones étaient intoxicantes, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas la mordre, ne pas la marquer comme sa femelle, sa possession. Elle n'était et ne serait jamais sa possession. Il gémit, enfouissant sa main entre ses cuisses, se concentrant sur les gestes, sur cette intimité brûlante qu'elle lui offrait sans hésiter, la pressant même contre sa paume._

 _La première fois qu'il replia un doigt, le glissant entre ses lèvres, elle se tendit, comme électrisé, et s'il ne l'avait pas retenue de son autre bras, elle se serait sans doute cogné le front au tableau de bord. Oh oui, son ego pouvait parfaitement se satisfaire de ça. Du moins pour le moment. Après tout, bien peu d'alphas pouvaient se vanter d'être capable de satisfaire une femelle rien que du bout de leurs doigts. Pas même les reproducteurs._

 _Lentement, patiemment, il fit monter leur plaisir. Plaisir charnel pour elle, satisfaction intellectuelle face au pouvoir qu'elle lui offrait en se laissant ainsi faire pour lui. Ils étaient parfaitement à portée d'Esprit de tous les autres_ wraiths _de la planète, mais il fut néanmoins reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne pour entendre les cris de jouissance de son humaine. Par pudeur, mais aussi par orgueil. Ces cris, ces soupirs, ces frémissements, il les voulait pour lui seul. Il ne voulait pas les partager. Le seul, il voulait être le seul !_

C'était facile de se laisser aller. Tout était tellement surréaliste. A l'académie, on lui avait appris que l'imprévu finirait toujours par arriver, mais là, c'était comme vivre un rêve halluciné. Il y avait l'espace, immense et inébranlable, la planète ronde et vibrante de vie sous eux, et au loin, à peine plus gros que des têtes d'épingles, quelques autres vaisseaux en orbite. Il y avait le tableau de bord de chair et de métal devant elle, et la canopée d'énergie pure au-dessus d'elle.

Il y avait l'odeur de Trel'kan qui emplissait tout l'espace. Puissante, musquée, délicieuse et résolument inhumaine, et les feulements ou les grognements qui lui échappaient parfois et qui, bien qu'indubitablement de désir, n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'un homme.

Enfin, il y avait ses mains, effrayantes avec leurs griffes sombres et les tendons saillant sous la peau parcourue d'impressionnantes veines bleutées. Des mains à la poigne d'acier, sans aucun doute capable de la broyer, mais qui l'entouraient, la caressaient, et ne cessaient de jouer avec les parties les plus fragiles et les plus sensibles de son corps. C'était surréaliste. Et parce que, à l'instar d'Alice dans le terrier du lapin, elle ne pouvait vraiment se débarrasser de l'idée qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit, dans une quelconque base militaire, il lui était facile de se laisser aller. Juste arrêter de penser pour ressentir. Vibrer, et vivre l'instant présent. C'était un rêve qui était vrai, alors pourquoi retenir ses cris et ses soupirs ? Pourquoi lutter contre cet instinct primal qui lui disait de se cambrer, pour s'offrir davantage ? Pour cet effleurement de plus qui la rapprocherait de l'orgasme ? Elle avait été une gentille fille. Un jour. Bien des années plus tôt. Maintenant elle était cette folle qui couchait avec des aliens... et qui prenait son pied ! Merde à toutes les gentilles filles de l'univers !

Son orgasme ne la surprit pas. Elle le saisit, à bras-le-corps, enfonçant ses ongles dans cet étrange matière tiède dont était fait le cockpit du _Dart_ tandis que tout ses muscles se contractaient, tremblants et tétanisés. Elle resta ainsi arquée quelques instants, traversée par des vagues successives de plaisir, puis s'affaissa mollement contre Trel'kan, reprenant son souffle.

Le _wraith_ voulut retirer sa main, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Continue... s'il te plaît. » murmura-t-elle, haletante.

« Tu es sûre ? »

En guise de réponse, elle posa sa main, petite en comparaison, sur la sienne, toujours glissée dans sa culotte à présent bonne pour la lessive, amorçant à nouveau les mouvements du doigt qui l'avaient conduite à la jouissance.

 _C'était amusant, mais frustrant. Il avait naïvement cru que rien ne pouvait être plus frustrant que d'assister aux parades de séduction de sa reine tout en sachant qu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais il s'était trompé._

 _Sentir Amanda jouir ainsi contre lui. Entendre son cœur s'affoler puis s'apaiser un peu seulement pour mieux repartir, se noyer dans les vagues toujours plus fortes de ses phéromones, sentir son énergie vitale, torrent bouillonnant courant juste sous sa peau si fine, jaillir comme un geyser brûlant à chaque orgasme, était grisant, mais avait aussi quelque chose d'atrocement décevant._

 _Il voulait se gorger de cette force vitale qu'il ne pouvait toucher. Il voulait la prendre, la pénétrer et sentir tout son corps se raidir autour de son sexe alors qu'elle jouissait. Lui aussi voulait de cette délivrance orgasmique, encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était mâle et que tout, de son éducation à sa nature même, lui disait qu'il ne pouvait réclamer la moindre once de plaisir avant d'avoir parfaitement comblé sa partenaire. Et puis, bien plus prosaïquement, parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans un cockpit de_ Dart _, et que si lui pouvait facilement lui donner du plaisir, l'inverse n'était pas possible. A moins qu'Amanda n'ait des articulations capable de se plier au-delà de ce que la nature permettait, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas._

 _« C'est... c'est bon... tu peux arrêter... » soupira-t-elle finalement, s'affaissant mollement contre lui, pantelante et couverte de sueur._

 _Il retira sa main, agitant un peu ses doigts, vaguement engourdis d'avoir fait le même petit mouvement encore et encore._

 _« Merci.» ronronna la femelle, frottant l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule._

 _Il l'embrassa, avec plus de tendresse que son désir ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« C'était avec plaisir. »_

 _Oui, Amanda n'était pas aussi belle qu'une reine. Mais elle était gentille, brave et intrépide. Elle osait lui faire confiance, et n'avait pas peur de le remercier. Sa peau avait cette teinte étrange, et son corps était à la fois trop lisse, sans fentes respiratoires et trop en relief, les subtiles saillies des milliers de minuscules poils couvrant son corps nettes sous ses doigts. Bien que svelte et en excellente forme physique pour sa race, il lui manquait quelques muscles et quelques os plus saillants pour qu'il puisse vraiment la trouver physiquement belle, mais tout cela importait peu. Parce qu'elle était humaine, et qu'il ne pouvait lui demander d'être_ wraith _, et parce que ces détails n'étaient rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Oui, chacune de leurs étreintes était un plaisir, même si en cet instant, cela se doublait d'une très douloureuse frustration, sa virilité maltraitée par son pantalon de cuir qui lui laissait peu de place et l'assise du petit vaisseau, qui lui en laissait encore moins._

 _« A ton tour maintenant.» déclara-t-elle._

 _Il l'interrogea d'un grondement perplexe._

 _« A ton tour maintenant.» répéta-t-elle._

 _« Il n'y a pas assez de place.» objecta-t-il._

 _« Mais si. Tu vas voir. »_

 _Prenant appui sur les côtés du cockpit, elle se redressa un peu, se soulevant de ses jambes, tout son poids sur ses bras._

 _« Amanda ? »_

 _« Vire ton fute ! »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Vire ton fute ! »_

 _« Mon... fute ? »_

 _« Baisse ton pantalon, andouille ! »_

 _Il ignorait le sens exact d'andouille, mais se doutait que ce n'était pas très flatteur._

 _Se débattant un peu avec la fermeture, il parvint à ouvrir et à descendre un peu son pantalon, soulageant grandement la pression sur son sexe qui pulsa joyeusement contre son ventre._

 _« Je ne peux pas le descendre plus bas.» l'informa-t-il._

 _« Ça ira très bien comme ça.» répondit-elle, se tortillant pour voir entre ses cuisses. « Tu peux le tenir droit ? »_

 _Il gronda son incompréhension._

 _« Ton sexe. Tu peux le tenir droit ? »_

 _« Tu ne veux quand même pas... ? Mais ton sous-vêt... ta culotte ? » objecta-t-il, obtempérant néanmoins._

 _Elle pouffa._

 _« Attention, tour de magie ! » ricana-t-elle, basculant son poids sur son pied droit - écrasant à moitié le sien au passage - et sur sa main gauche, se servant de sa main droite pour simplement pousser le vêtement de côté du doigt avant de s'empaler avec un soupir de plaisir sur lui._

 _Il ne put retenir ni le grondement surpris qui roula dans sa gorge, ni le frémissement qui le secoua sous l'intensité de son plaisir si longtemps contrarié et qui trouvait enfin un exutoire. D'un coup des reins, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle._

 _Elle le laissa faire quelques instants, restant diligemment légèrement en appui sur ses mains, alternant entre rire amusé et gémissements de plaisir, puis elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur lui, l'immobilisant momentanément, et lui arrachant un grognement étouffé._

 _Se tortillant, elle se retourna à moitié, juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres s'il tendait le cou. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis elle le fixa une seconde, d'un regard étrangement sérieux._

 _« Maintenant, tu bouge plus et tu profites. C'est un ordre ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur de commandant à ses troupes._

 _Il obéit, instinctivement, se figeant, luttant contre ses pulsions._

 _Elle l'observa encore un instant ou deux, puis visiblement satisfaite, se retourna, se penchant autant en avant qu'il était confortable pour lui (1). Saisissant les bord de son T-shirt, elle le retira moyennant quelques contorsions avant de le lâcher quelque part devant elle. Elle lui jeta une dernière œillade de braise, puis commença une sorte de danse langoureuse, mi-déhanchement, mi-va-et-vient. Installé dans le siège du_ Dart _, qui le forçait à une position presque allongée, et avec Amanda ainsi penchée sur lui, il avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses, l'ondulation langoureuse de sa chute de reins, et leurs sexes coulissant l'un dans l'autre avec un naturel surréel. Un grondement sourd de satisfaction roulant dans sa poitrine, il s'abandonna, une main simplement posée sur la hanche dansante de son humaine, savourant la vision fantasmagorique qui, il le pressentait, hanterait longtemps ses rêves. L'instant suspendu ne dura pas bien longtemps, et bien vite, il sentit son premier orgasme le submerger. N'y tenant plus, il la saisit par les hanches, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son intimité un instant seulement avant de jouir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux, mutins, d'Amanda qui l'observait, un sourcil relevé.  
« J'ai dit quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle._

 _« Que je ne devais pas bouger.» haleta-t-il, reprenant son souffle moins vite que son sexe ne récupérait sa raideur._

 _« Ben alors ? »_

 _« Désolé... »_

 _Elle rit, reprenant sa danse enivrante._

 _Au troisième orgasme, il était définitivement débraillé et affreusement tiraillé entre des émotions contradictoires. C'était fabuleux de se laisser ainsi faire, mais la voir, riante et lutine, se jouant de lui et de son désir, totalement en contrôle, était pour le moins frustrant. Il voulait la voir perdre le contrôle, il voulait la sentir jouir de leur accouplement ! Il voulait la sentir frémir et trembler autour de lui !_

 _Comment le lui faire comprendre ?_

 _Il se sentait incapable de l'exprimer par des mots. Il tendit donc son esprit vers le sien, qu'il rencontra sans peine. Ce n'était pas comme si les zones de contact physique manquait en cet instant !_

 _Pas besoin de mots dans l'Esprit._

 _Elle n'acquiesça pas, ne répondit pas, mais cette fois, ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de moins contrôlé, de moins réfléchi et de plus sauvage. Ils ne cherchaient plus son plaisir à lui, mais le sien. Il gémit, surpris par l'ardeur de son désir, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de tenir, juste un peu plus longtemps... juste le temps de lui permettre de le rejoindre... juste..._

 _Ils étaient restés de longues minutes comme ça, entrelacs de membres, poisseux de sueur et d'autres choses, heureux et vidés. Pendant un temps indéterminé, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, baignant simplement dans la satisfaction parfaite de l'instant présent, puis une alarme avait retenti, le tirant de sa transe. Le Dart n'était pas conçu pour accueillir deux personnes, surtout pas se livrant à de tels exercices physiques, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à manquer d'air respirable. Il était temps de rentrer. Il se redressa tant bien que mal tandis qu'Amanda repêchait son T-shirt et le renfilait, évitant de peu de lui mettre son coude en plein menton. Un instant, il caressa l'idée de se rhabiller lui aussi, puis renonça. Son pantalon était à moitié enroulé au milieu de ses cuisses, et il ne se sentait pas la force de se tortiller sous Amanda pour le remonter. Il ferait ça une fois qu'ils seraient de retour sur terre, même si cela impliquait sans doute une descente en atmosphère avec une nouvelle et solide érection._

* * *

 ** _(1) Headcanon : Les_ wraiths _ont un os pénien qui limite l'amplitude de mouvement de leur sexe._**


	8. Litha

_Cette nouvelle se passe en même temps que les chapitres 52 de « Au-delà des étoiles » et « Par-delà le destin ». Je conseille néanmoins d'aller lire le chapitre de « Par-delà le destin » avant. Il précède celui-ci de quelques heures._

 _Comme me l'as fait remarquer mon cher Beta-lecteur, c'est vraiment très subtilement érotique. Sorry. No porn today !_

* * *

Les Grinnaldiens adoraient faire la fête. Et ils adoraient faire participer tout le monde et avaient envoyés plein d'invitations. Plusieurs centaines, nominatives et toutes destinées à différentes personnes.

Amanda en avait reçu une, Trel'kan et Râ'kan aussi. Nadelym n'en avait pas reçu, mais Jam'par avait insisté pour qu'il vienne fêter le solstice avec lui. Talka'nui quant à elle avait invité tous les autres _wraiths_ de leur groupe. Certains avaient refusé, mais Delkalym avait accepté.

Milena et Jin'shi en avait aussi reçu une et si Milena l'avait acceptée, Jin'shi avait gentiment décliné. Elle avait apparemment autre chose à faire ce jour-là.

L'organisation avait été un cauchemar logistique. A peine deux semaines après les grands combats contre Yghan'shi et au lendemain du grand tournoi de Delleb, il avait fallu toute la stratégie du commandant Zil'reyn pour s'assurer que tout le monde puisse arriver à destination pour la fête, car il allait falloir emmener les invités jusqu'aux différents villages, parfois à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de la Porte des étoiles.

Afin d'accélérer les choses, les transports furent tous organisés par _Jumper_ ou par _Dart_ afin de pouvoir passer par la Porte. Amanda finit à moitié écrasée dans un _Jumper_ avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes invitées tout comme elle par la tribu de Mo'okui, et encore, ils n'étaient pas tous à bord de celui-là !  
Après cinq minutes avec le banc qui s'enfonçait à l'arrière de ses mollets, elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle avait soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'ils s'étaient posé, seulement pour gémir de désespoir en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout arrivés, mais récupéraient juste encore plus de monde. Puis on l'avait informée que c'étaient des atlantes, et elle avait décliné son identité, seulement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec AR-1.

Elle qui avait pour une fois osé laisser ses uniformes (atlante ou ouman'shii) pour mettre une robe, se sentit atrocement mal. Heureusement le colonel Sheppard, ne sembla rien remarquer, trop occupé à tenter de convaincre Ronon de monter à bord. Poussée par un élan de reconnaissance, elle l'avait aidé, et ils avaient pu décoller. Sur place, elle avait laissé AR-1 et s'était plutôt concentrée sur les quatre _wraiths_ qu'elle accompagnait. Râ'kan et Trel'kan étaient déjà venus et avaient déjà assisté à une fête grinnaldienne, mais Nadelym et Delkalym jamais, et elle préférait surveiller leurs réactions.

La première difficulté ne tarda pas, sous la forme de jeunes gens aux bras chargés de couronnes de fleurs passant entre les convives pour les en coiffer.

Elle accepta la sienne avec un sourire. Après tout, elle avait déjà dans les cheveux la fleur que Trel'kan lui avait donnée avant de partir, mais comme elle s'y attendait, les _wraiths_ refusèrent catégoriquement de mettre la leur. De bonne humeur, elle avait bien tenté de convaincre Nadelym, d'ordinaire très conciliant, de garder la sienne, mais ç'avait été en vain. C'était Râ'kan qui l'avait surprise puisque, après l'avoir retirée, il avait semblé se raviser et l'avait remise sur sa tête avec un grognement de défi.

Elle l'avait chaudement complimenté, puis avait traîné les quatre aliens vers le buffet. Râ'kan s'était jeté, comme ils s'y attendaient tous, sur la bière qu'il n'avait cessé de vanter depuis l'arrivée des invitations. Trel'kan et Nadelym avaient pris chacun une chopine, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, et Delkalym avait refusé catégoriquement, ne consentant qu'à goûter une gorgée dans la corne de Talka'nui, qui bien que n'étant pas originaire de ce village avait décidé qu'elle fêterait le solstice avec eux et donc ici. Amanda était toujours en admiration face à la manière jamais autoritaire mais toujours efficace qu'avait la Grinnaldienne d'âge mûr d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait du vieux _wraith_ grincheux. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune idée de par quel miracle, mais les faits étaient là, et durant les exercices, ils s'en sortaient plus qu'honorablement. Surtout quand les exercices consistaient en autre chose que du combat. Ils s'étaient même particulièrement distingué lors du tournoi de Delleb, et auparavant durant une course d'obstacles circulaire mise au point par Selk'ym.

L'hybride leur avait expliqué qu'ils devaient traverser la ligne d'arrivée, située dix mètres derrière celle de départ, et que le premier duo à arriver serait exempté d'exercice pour l'après-midi.

Il avait même précisé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres règles, excepté les habituels « Ne tuez pas les autres, ne les mutilez pas, etc. »

Bien sûr tout le monde avait compris par là qu'il n'était pas interdit de ralentir les autres, mais personne n'avait songé à se demander pourquoi le parcours était circulaire et pas, comme d'habitude, linéaire. Tout le monde, sauf Talka'nui et Delkalym, et quand Selk'ym avait sonné le départ, tout le monde s'était élancé. Avec Trel'kan, elle s'était retrouvée à lutter au coude à coude avec les trois adolescents ainsi que Râ'kan et Jam'par, qui faisaient de plus en plus souvent équipe.

Finalement, et elle s'en voulait encore un peu, ils avaient semé les adolescents en s'en prenant à leur maillon faible – Jiu - qu'elle avait fait trébucher d'un croche-pied. Trel'kan s'était jeté sur Râ'kan pour le ralentir, tandis qu'elle continuait à courir, esquivant divers obstacles, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à rattraper le Grinnaldien et son immense foulée, et il avait passé la ligne d'arrivée une seconde avant elle. Les deux _wraiths_ les avaient bientôt rejoint, se feulant dessus gentiment, Râ'kan savourant déjà sa victoire facilement acquise, puis ils avaient aperçu Talka'nui assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, Delkalym debout à côté.

Elle avait stupidement demandé s'il y avait un problème et Selk'ym, avec un sourire très satisfait, avait répliqué que non et les avait félicité pour leur parcours, puis avait attendu que tout le monde soit arrivé pour donner les résultats.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement des mots et de l'humiliation qui allait avec.  
« Je vous félicite tous pour avoir fini ce parcours qui n'était pas facile. Vous avez bien mérité votre pause avant l'entraînement de cet après-midi. Talka'nui et Delkalym, bravo, vous avez été les seuls à réfléchir un peu avant de partir en courant. Vous avez votre après-midi. Les autres, on se retrouve dans une heure, puisque vous aimez tant vous fatiguer quand rien ne vous y oblige. »

Un silence éberlué avait ponctué ses paroles, et elle s'était frappé le front de dépit. Selk'ym n'avait jamais dit qu'ils devaient faire tout le parcours, juste traverser la ligne de départ, puis celle d'arrivée, et c'est exactement ce que le duo avait fait pendant qu'ils couraient tous comme des idiots.

Trel'kan et Râ'kan avaient grogné quelque chose de pas très flatteur à propos de l'esprit de Selk'ym, mais tout le monde avait appris la leçon. Parfois, mieux valait réfléchir que courir.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit. Mais ils avaient refait la même erreur lors du tournoi. Elle n'avait remarqué que certains obstacles pouvait être évités qu'après avoir passé le dernier.

Enfin, a priori, nul besoin de courir ou de réfléchir aujourd'hui. Ce qui lui convenait très bien.

L'après-midi avait été agréable, les Grinnaldiens ayant ce don presque surnaturel de mettre à l'aise, puis il y avait eu la cérémonie, qui l'avait laissée sans voix et à moitié aveugle à force de regarder les éclats éblouissants sur le lac. Ensuite les gens s'étaient mis à danser, et elle avait été emmenée par la foule dans cette transe joyeuse, dans laquelle elle avait emporté le colonel Sheppard après l'avoir très cavalièrement invité. Lorsque ses pieds avaient refusé de la porter davantage, elle était partie rejoindre Trel'kan, Râ'kan et Delkalym qui s'étaient éloignés, laissant Nadelym à sa discussion avec des Grinnaldiens, pour aller s'installer dans le noir sur les rives du lac, sur lequel brillait à présent l'éclat bien plus supportable de la lune.

Elle avait souri, lorsque après dix longues minutes ses yeux s'étaient enfin acclimatés à l'obscurité et qu'elle avait découvert la scène.

Dans leur dos, le village, jaune, rouge et vibrant de la musique et des danses autour du grand feu, devant eux, le lac, silencieux, noir et argent, et entre deux, la plage de galets gris, toute piquetée d'éclats arrachés au lac et faits chair, manteaux noirs et cheveux couleur de lune, avec de temps à autre l'éclat coloré d'un vêtement humain, d'une peau cuivrée ou d'une chevelure sombre renvoyant les lueurs du village.

Elle avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les deux très notables exceptions. Tom, vêtu d'une tenue flamboyante sans aucune doute fournie par leurs hôtes, qui dansait comme si le démon le possédait autour du feu en compagnie de « ses » humains, ses yeux semblant luire d'un feu intérieur. Et Rosanna Gady, arrivée sur le tard, assise plus loin sur la plage, aussi silencieuse et aussi sombrement vêtue que tous les _wraiths_ , mais trahie par la masse bouclée de ses cheveux qui se détachait sous la pâleur de la lune.

Son hilarité avait rendu perplexe ses camarades, et elle avait tenté de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, sans vraiment y réussir, puis le silence était retombé, agréable, et elle s'était aussi abandonnée à la contemplation du paysage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose sous l'eau. Un mouvement.

Un éclat argenté. Comme des lueurs dansantes sur le fond.

Se levant pour mieux voir, elle avait observé le phénomène, puis avait interpellé les autres. Trel'kan était venu voir, Râ'kan avait ricané, et Delkalym avait poussé un grognement sourd vaguement dédaigneux.

« A ton avis, c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à Trel'kan qui sourit, ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un chat dans l'obscurité.

« Regarde.» souffla-t-il, tendant la main. Une brume argentée se forma au-dessus de l'eau, puis sembla plonger, projetant des lueurs similaires sur les galets juste devant elle.

« C'est une illusion ? »

«Oui. »

« Mais, elle était loin. Profond. »

« Je suppose qu'ils s'en servent pour s'éclairer. »

« Qui ? »

« Rosanna Gady et Markus. »

« Hein ? »  
« Tu ne les as pas vu plonger ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

Trel'kan haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir.

« Je suppose qu'ils avaient envie d'un peu d'intimité.» nota Râ'kan, que les litres de bière qu'il éclusait depuis leur arrivée semblaient enfin atteindre.

Le silence retomba.

« C'est bien ça.» grommela de longues minutes plus tard le guerrier, se levant avec un soupir dépité alors qu'il se découvrait à court d'alcool.

« C'est bien quoi ? »

« Le besoin d'intimité » répondit Trel'kan à la place de son frère.

« De... ? Comment vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Trel'kan pouffa, désigna sa tempe et lui tendit la main. Bêtement, elle la prit et bascula, se retrouvant dans l'esprit du _wraith_. Doucement, très délicatement, il la dirigea vers la périphérie de son âme. Elle se retrouva à fixer, non, à ressentir quelque chose. Des bribes de pensées, quelques images, quelques sensations. Des images de la rive et du village, vues par des yeux nyctalopes, et sur un angle qui indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part dans la forêt sur leur gauche, à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Un corps nu, pâle, couvert de cicatrices et d'un immense tatouage noir, encore tout froid et mouillé de la baignade. Des sensations. Similaires à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait partagé son esprit avec Trel'kan alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, sauf que ce n'était pas ses sensations, ni celles du guerrier. Elle rougit, tentant instinctivement de se reculer, de ne plus regarder, de ne plus ressentir. De ne plus partager ce plaisir, ce désir et cette intimité qui n'étaient pas les siens.

C'était atrocement gênant.

Trel'kan ferma son esprit, coupant pour son plus grand soulagement les sensations volées.

«C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Non ! Je crois que Markus est encore plus imbibé que Râ'kan. Il est incapable de fermer son esprit. »

Il fallait qu'elle pose la question. La vraie question.

« Et toi ? »

« Hein ? Non, t'en fais pas... c'est possible qu'il y ait eut quelques... fuites, mais rien de comparable, tu as ma parole. »

Si elle n'avait été dans son esprit, si elle n'y avait perçu l'accent de sincérité, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru. Il y avait encore trop de choses fragiles, incertaines entre eux.

Il la renvoya doucement dans son corps.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » s'étonna Râ'kan de retour avec un tonnelet entier de bière et Jam'par, qu'il traînait derrière lui par le bras.

« Où est-ce que vous voulez qu'on aille ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ ivre désigna la forêt.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me disais juste que les deux traqueurs vous avaient peut-être donné des idées, et comme vous vous êtes réconciliés... »

Trel'kan feula, et Râ'kan éclata de rire.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon frère ! » pouffa-t-il, inaugurant son tonnelet.

« Quoi, pas dire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée d'être laissée en dehors de l'échange télépathique.

Delkalym hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur, et s'éloigna, rejoignant d'autres _wraiths_ plus loin sur la plage.

« Quoi ? » insista-t-elle après la brève interruption.

Râ'kan ricana, imité par Jam'par qui semblait aussi intoxiqué que lui.

« Je suis peut-être celui qui aime trop ce fantastique breuvage qui altère délicieusement les sens, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis devenu accro aux accouplements avec un représentant de l'autre race, n'est-ce pas, Amanda Strauss ?»

Trel'kan balança son poing dans la poitrine de son frère qui tomba mollement en arrière, trop hilare pour répondre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir clair pour savoir qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle.

Trel'kan se releva.

« Je suggère que l'on laisse ces deux pochetrons à leur bière. » siffla-t-il, outré.

Elle acquiesça, se relevant.

.

Et cet alcoolique de Râ'kan avait eu raison. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça ! Mais il avait eu entièrement raison. Elle était totalement accro à Trel'kan et à leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Merde ! Même pas foutue de respecter sa propre parole. Elle avait dit que c'était fini tout ça. Que oui, ils étaient coéquipiers, mais juste coéquipiers, alors qu'est ce qu'elle fichait avec son sexe dans sa bouche ? Et dans le foin d'une grange en plus ! Elle n'avait plus seize ans, merde !

Le _wraith_ releva la tête, interloqué, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était figée. Elle se remit prestement au travail, et l'alien se laissa retomber, poussant un grondement sourd de plaisir.

« Arrête... A-arrête ! »

Surprise, elle releva la tête.

«Je t'ai fait mal ? Désolée. »

« Non, j'allais jouir. » gronda-t-il, la voix comme éraillée

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour l'alien.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui offrir davantage d'explications par lui-même.

L'alien verdit, mal à l'aise. Le contraste avec sa respiration pantelante et ses pupilles dilatées de désir était étrangement érotique.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Hein ? »  
« C'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent être. » souffla-t-il, la voix plus grave encore.

Elle continua à froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait encore ?

« Toi d'abord... » rauqua-t-il.

Ah. Encore un de ses délires de _wraith_. Servir les femelles, tout ça.

Peut-être que faire un peu durer les choses ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Elle s'écarta pour lui permettre de se lever, et remontant à moitié son pantalon baissé sur ses cuisses, qui ne cachait absolument pas son érection lancinante, il lui céda sa place sur son manteau étalé sur la paille afin de les protéger un peu des épis intrusifs.

Elle s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, puis d'un petit signe de la tête, lui signifia qu'elle était prête. Remontant le long de ses jambes nues, le _wraith_ releva délicatement sa jupe, avant de faire le chemin inverse avec sa culotte entre ses griffes.

« J'aime bien cette robe. Elle ne se met pas dans le chemin. » nota-t-il avec un sourire avant de se lécher les lèvres comme un animal affamé.

De presque rondes et noires, ses pupilles s'étrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fines lignes dans un puits d'or en fusion. Tout, de son sourire aux fentes respiratoires qui palpitaient faiblement pour mieux capter son odeur, dénotait le prédateur affamé en lui. La partie la plus primitive de l'âme de la guerrière lui hurlait de fuir, mais cette peur primale ne faisait qu'ajouter une pointe piquante à sa propre excitation.

Il y avait quelque chose d'une sensualité obscène à être ainsi exposée, allongée, sa robe en tissu léger relevée au-dessus du nombril, son slip de simple coton lui entravant les jambes à mi-cuisse et un monstre inhumain accroupi au-dessus d'elle, tous ses sens concentrés sur elle. Oui, c'était ça ! Cette sensation intoxicante dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Cette impression fugace d'être unique. Exceptionnelle. Parce qu'un être dépassant la compréhension humaine, pendant de brefs instants, n'existait que pour elle. Ne désirait qu'elle. Ne...

La suite de ses réflexions éclata en mille étoiles brûlantes alors que Trel'kan, d'un fluide mouvement serpentin, se pencha, passant sa langue le long de ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de ses cuisses pour les lui maintenir ouvertes.

Comment réfléchir avec... Ooooh !

Un sourd grognement autant amusé que satisfait résonna, vibrant plus à travers elle que dans l'air.

D'une main, qu'elle entrelaça dans les cheveux de soie de l'alien, elle appliqua une pression toute symbolique. _N'arrête surtout pas !_

Comment avait-elle pu seulement envisager se passer de ça ?!  
Avec un autre grondement amusé, le _wraith_ arrêta un instant son exploration buccale, la fixant, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre.

Frustrée, elle appuya un peu sur sa tête et, docile, il recommença à la titiller de cet appendice trop agile, faisant monter son plaisir à un rythme régulier.

Régulier. Trop régulier. Il manquait cette petite étincelle hasardeuse qui lui permettrait de jouir.

Désespérée, elle s'arqua, tentant de s'offrir davantage. De voler ce petit peu de plaisir qui lui manquait, et chaque fois, ce maudit monstre qui esquivait, suivait le mouvement, grognant tout bas, amusé, sans jamais perdre le rythme.

Ses soubresauts devinrent de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus éperdus, et soudain, les mains qui jusque là avaient emprisonné ses jambes s'animèrent, glissant le long de ses hanches, de son ventre, venant se poser entre ses seins, en une pression douce mais ferme qui la fit s'immobiliser net.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais elle sentait la force indomptable qui la clouait au sol, et sous la peau douce, les pointes piquantes des crochets.

Une seconde, peut-être deux s'écoulèrent, et Trel'kan s'arrêta, surpris par son immobilisme subit et muet.

Elle vit la confusion passer dans son regard, puis l'effroi, et il tenta de retirer ses mains. De s'éloigner.

Elle fut plus rapide, et de sa main libre, les immobilisa contre son plexus solaire.

« Non. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. »

L'alien se figea, plus immobile qu'une statue.

« Continue. S'il te plaît, continue.» parvint-elle à murmurer.

Elle sentit la présence obscure aux portes de son esprit. Il tentait de sonder sa sincérité. Elle ne le laissa pas entrer. Pas maintenant. Ç'aurait été trop intime et à ça, elle n'était pas prête. Il n'insista pas.

« Continue » supplia-t-elle à la place, assortissant ses paroles d'une petite poussée de ses mains.

Un infinitésimal instant d'hésitation, et à nouveau la sensation étourdissante de cette langue trop agile sur son clitoris.

Cette fois, aucune pensée ne vint la troubler.

.

 _Il faisait frais. Une douce brise glissait sur le lac avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Pendant un bref instant, il regretta son manteau, qu'il avait laissé à Amanda, endormie dans le foin à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient accouplés._

 _Il l'avait revêtue de son mieux, afin que nul ne la voie en une posture humiliante, et s'était éclipsé après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait été très claire sur les limites de leur relation. Et il le savait, malgré la tentation de s'endormir en baignant dans son odeur et sa chaleur, ce genre de proximité était hors cadre._

 _Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait déjà beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que n'en aurait jamais l'immense majorité de ses congénères. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Pourtant, une pointe de jalousie naquit dans son cœur alors que son regard se perdait sur la forêt à l'ouest du village. Certains avaient plus, et sans forcément le mériter._

 _Sans pitié, il écrasa ce sentiment. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il était le fils et le garde respecté de la plus grande reine que l'univers ait jamais porté. Il avait su gagner les faveurs d'une des plus terribles guerrières jamais engendrées par l'humanité et il vivait de l'intérieur - il en était convaincu - la plus grande révolution que les_ wraiths _aient jamais connu._

 _Il sourit en apercevant son frère de couvée, un énième tonnelet à la main._

 _Et lui, de tous les vices des hommes, il n'avait pas choisi l'alcool. Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre._


End file.
